


Shared Detention

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bedroom Sex, Big Cock, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bottom Harry Potter, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Christmas Special, Cock Rings, Cockhole, Consensual Underage Sex, Cumshot, Docking, Dom Draco, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drarry, Drarry Sex, Drugged Sex, Dungeon, Forbidden Love, Fucking, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Invisibility, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Invisible sex, Kinky, Kinky sex, Leather, Leather Restraints, Light Bondage, Locker Room, Loss of Virginity, Love Potion/Spell, Lube, M/M, Magic, Magic Lube, NSFW, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Oral cumshot, Quidditch, Restraints, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Shower threesome, Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room, Slytherin Dormitories, Smut, Snape's office, Sounding, Spells & Enchantments, Sub Draco Malfoy, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Draco, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, Top Ron, Top Ron Weasley, Underage Sex, Virgin Harry, Virginity, big dick, complete submission, dad I write gay porn, double dicking, draco x harry - Freeform, drarry smut, everything is just so fucking gay, foreskin, invisible blowjob, magical sex, prefect - Freeform, top malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Snape locks Harry and Draco in his office for Detention, and things begin to heat up between the two boys





	1. Shared Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the second time I've posted this fic here. I had to move it over to this account from my other one, because I want to separate my SFW and NSFW content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my first NSFW fic, but I had to move it over from my other account to this one, so if you lost track of this fic for a while, that's probably why. 
> 
> Anyway, this follows 16 year old Harry and Draco through their sexual adventures at Hogwarts

SNAPE GRIMACED AS HE heard the knocks on the dungeon door. He could hear the two bickering from three corridors away and was already sick of it! He couldn't imagine sitting through an entire hour and a half of their teenage whining. . . Especially that of the Potter brat.

"Enter," he called, and the old door creaked open, revealing two fifth year boys, one with blonde hair and a pale, pointed face, and the other with unkempt black hair, round glasses that covered _her_ eyes, and a thin, lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had arrived.

It had been the night before when they had both been discovered by Snape sneaking out of bed. Potter, Snape had expected this from. Malfoy, however, was a surprise, but Snape was angrier at him for his poor representation of Slytherin house.

But apparently Snape wasn't the only one who had caught Draco out of bed in the past few days. The other Heads of House had come to him, saying that they too had caught him out and about and that their punishments seemed to be having no effect on him. They pushed Snape into giving both boys detention. The only problem was Snape hadn't the faintest idea what he wanted to do to punish them.

But as the two teens walked up to Snape's desk, he distinctly heard one whisper something to the other. The whisper reminded him of something that had happened several years prior under the watch of that _insufferable_ lunatic Gilderoy Lockhart. As the boys reached his desk, Snape's face broke into a sly grin. He knew what their punishment would be.

____________________________________

"Oh, shove off, Malfoy," Harry snorted in response to the latest of his pale companions snide remarks. He and Draco Malfoy had the luck of being caught out of bed by Snape (Harry having been sneaking down to see Hagrid, who was still looking as though his trip to the giants for Dumbledore had been a resounding failure, and Malfoy being Malfoy far past the time when even Prefects were supposed to be in bed), and the two were just then turning down the corridor to the potion master's office for their detention, which was sure to be doubly horrible.

"Oh, sure, Potter. Roll your eyes. You just think you're better than everyone because you're Dumbledore's favorite, but you aren't special at all".

"I said shove off, Malfoy!" Harry repeated, exasperated. The next second they had reached the door to Snape's office. Flicking a malevolent look at Harry, Malfoy raised his hand and knocked twice.

There was a slight pause, then Snape's sallow voice called "enter". The teens pushed the door open and walked into the dimly lit dungeon that served as Snape's office.

It was pretty basic in Harry's opinion. The walls were covered with shelves bearing slimy, pickled things in jars. A single, mostly bare table sat off to one side of the room in front of a fireplace with a low fire that cast ominous shadows around the room. At the far end of the dark chamber, Snape sat at his desk, watching the two approach.

"Scared, Potter?" Malfoy asked out of the corner of his mouth, igniting a hint of a memory and . . . . something. . . else. . . within Harry.

"You wish!" Harry mumbled back as they reached Snape's desk, sparking a small smile from Malfoy.

As he looked away from Malfoy and at Snape, Harry began to fill with dread. There was an evil, wicked smirk on the face of the potions master.

"So," Snape sneered, "you both know why you're here, no doubt. You are also obviously wondering what price you'll have to pay for your bout of rule breaking?"

He eyed the two curiously, and they each nodded slightly. Smirking to himself, Snape slid around his desk and swept past the two boys. They spun around and watched as Snape pulled the dungeon door open.

"Wait! Sir! What are you doing?" Malfoy called out.

Turning to face the room, Snape's lip curled into a cruel smile.

"I'm leaving the two of you to sort matters out, Mr. Malfoy. I shall be back in an hour and a half . . . to collect what's left of you".

With another twisted smile, Snape turned and exited the dim room, slamming the door behind him. There was a small click, and then silence.

_____________________________________

Harry could not believe this situation. He was locked in a room in the dungeons with Malfoy for an hour and a half! Draco had started muttering almost as soon as Snape left. Harry thought he heard things such as "can't do this" and "injustice" and "my father".

After a minute or so of this, Draco calmed down, and started breathing. After a short pause, the blonde boy suddenly burst out "I bet you love this, don't you, Potter? Another chance to show off how much better you think you are?"

For Harry, that was the breaking point. Rounding on Malfoy, Harry stormed up to him and thrust his finger into the pale teens face.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?! I say 'no thanks' to you one time, and that gives you the right to be an absolute bitch? Huh? You're the one marching around the school as if you own the damn place! What did I ever do to you?" Harry shouted, face turning red.

"Oh, like you don't bloody well know! All anyone talks about is _'Potter this, Potter that, Harry fucking Potter!'_ , and I'm sick of it!" Draco responded, shoving Harry's arm away. "All that fame has obviously rushed to your overlarge head, and your fanfare doesn't help any either!"

"Oh come off it! Like I had any say in that. And you started acting like a brat before anyone even knew I was on the train! What's the real damn reason? Tell the fucking truth!" Harry responded, swelling with indignity.

Malfoy's cheeks turned pink, something Harry might have found funny in any other situation, but could care less about currently.

"Alright, Potter," Malfoy said in a suddenly hushed voice, "you want the truth, you'll get the bloody truth. I was jealous. Jealous of your smarts, your fame, your normal life, and your good looks. And then you pretty much told me I was trash."

Harry rolled his eyes, believing Malfoy to be joking, and said "oh, well at least you think I have 'good looks'.

"You don't know the half of it, Potter!" Malfoy responded with a snarl of impatience. Harry's laugh died in his mouth as he realized that Malfoy was telling the truth. Harry's anger faded into confusion as he stared at the boy in front of him who was supposed to be his enemy. And was it just Harry, or was it really hot in that dungeon?

"Yes, Harry. I've had a jealous crush on you since our first train ride here, and you refused to even try and be my friend!"

"I-I had no idea" Harry mumbled, confusing thoughts and emotions rushing through his head.

"That much was obvious" Draco snorted as he took a step towards Harry. The boy tossed his head, flicking a strand of white-blonde hair out of his suddenly seductive grey eyes. /p>

"After all this time, I've only had eyes for you, and no way to show it," muttered Malfoy, taking another step towards Harry, closing the gap between them to only a few feet. Harry stood rooted to the spot, mind fuzzy as he watched Malfoy continue to speak.

"You were cute, wide-eyed, smart, and I wanted that in my life. A change of scenery" Malfoy took another step.

"I thought that if I could at least befriend you, I could get father to see how I really see, and maybe, just maybe, I could get you to love me along the way," he took another step. Harry felt the rush of emotions ease, leaving one emotion to dominate all others: Lust.

"But that never happened," Malfoy took yet another step, closing the gap down to a couple of inches. "That never happened, and I stayed with the mask on, because it was all I'd ever known".

"And here we are," Harry whispered huskily, his throat dry, the lust now rushing through his mind, pumping through his veins. He leaned forward, closing the gap, and placed his lips on Draco's.

Draco seemed surprised for a moment that it had been Harry who made the final move, but soon melted into the delicious, soft kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry's warm body, and pushing the black-haired boy against the wall.

In seconds, Draco had Harry's legs hitched under his arms, and Harry was nibbling in Draco's neck. Sweat slid down Harry's face and he bit into Draco's soft earlobe. Harry heard Draco let out a small cry of pleasure. Smiling, Harry began to unbutton Draco's dress shirt. He could feel Draco's rising member start to poke Harry through his pants, and he knew that his own would be felt against the pale teen's stomach any second.

After only a few seconds, Harry had Draco's shirt unbuttoned. He pulled it off the other boy's thin and muscular frame and bent down to suck on the boy's nipples. Draco began to arch his back and moan with pleasure. He let Harry's feet drop to the floor, and pulled the slightly smaller boy across the room to Snape's desk. Draco shoved everything off the desk, ignoring the crash as glass shattered on the floor. With a wave of his wand, Harry sent everything that had been on Snape's desk over to the floor of the right wall. Draco jumped up onto the desk, Harry still licking and biting his nipples, then he set to work unbuttoning Harry's shirt. After a minute, the thin, muscular tops of both boys were visible, nipples hard against the dungeon air.

Draco reached down and began palming Harry's tent. Feverishly, Harry began trailing kisses down Draco's chest and stomach before getting on his knees. He started unbuttoning Draco's pants, looking up into his old enemy's face as he did so. For a split second, green eyes met grey ones, then Malfoy tilted his head back and closed his eyes as Harry began pulling down Malfoy's pants.

"Harry, you have no fucking idea how long I have dreamed about this moment," Malfoy muttered as the tent in his boxers sprung forwards. Harry grinned and began to tease Malfoy, palming the pale teen's balls, stroking him once or twice, and giving telltale licks to the boxer-covered head.

Draco moaned and made to push his boxers down, but Harry grabbed his wrists and forced them down onto the table.

"You'll get your turn soon enough," he said, grinning at the look of desperation on Malfoy's face.

Harry slowly resumed his teasing, ignoring Malfoy's whimpers and gasps. Then, at long last, Harry took hold of the waistband of Malfoy's boxers, and slowly pulled them down. As Malfoy's shiny, uncut erection burst forth, Harry's stomach gave a lurch. Harry had never touched another boy like this before, much less taken one hard. It would be a new experience for both participants.

Harry removed a hand from one of Malfoy's wrists, grabbing ahold of the boy's throbbing member, and gave it a couple of quick strokes, causing Malfoy to let out sharp gasps of pleasure as his foreskin was pulled up and down his head. Harry then bent forwards and took Malfoy inside his mouth. He began to swirl his tongue around Malfoy's sensitive pink head, causing the boy to lurch into Harry with extreme pleasure. Harry began to bob his head in rhythm with Malfoy's thrusts, exploring the other boy's dick with his tongue.

Malfoy started letting out low gasps and moans. As Harry took him deeper and deeper into his mouth, the gasps grew into high, feminine cries of pleasure. It was a sound Harry had never heard before. It sent chills of pleasure coursing down his spine, making all the hairs on his body stand on end. To hear his former enemy sound so vulnerable and _primal_. . . . Harry shivered and slipped his tongue back under Malfoy's foreskin. This was something he never wanted to stop experiencing.

Malfoy's free hand found it's way into Harry's raven-black hair. Harry moaned against the boy's cock as he felt soft fingers massage his scalp.

Harry knew it was going to happen before it did. He could feel a pulsating throb start in the base of the cock he was blowing. The throbbing traveled up the shaft. Malfoy tried to warn Harry, but the pleasure overcame him. Harry would have ignored it anyway. Taking his other hand off Malfoy's wrist, Harry began to stroke the boy in time with the bobs of his head.

And then Malfoy was arching his back. His cock went down Harry's throat, unloading its salty-sweet white cum and filling Harry's mouth. Harry gave Malfoy one last swirl with his tongue before Malfoy pulled out, gasping.

"H-Harry . . . that w-was incredible!" Malfoy swept his hands through his sweaty hair. He grinned, and then was on top of Harry and pushing him down onto the floor in the blink of an eye.

Draco's tongue entered Harry's mouth, and Harry's tongue entered his. They explored each other as Draco's hand fumbled for the zipper on Harry's pants. Finding it, Draco began to ease it down, relieving Harry of the tension and strain his erection was causing him.

Removing Harry's pants entirely, Draco disconnected his tongue from Harry's and looked down at the beautiful tent in Harry's underwear, which was stained with precum.

"Your pretty big, Harry," Draco remarked, gazing hungrily where Harry's head was perfectly outlined.

"Hurry up already" Harry moaned, causing Draco to smirk.

"You made me wait, love~" he teased, reaching into Harry's underwear, gently stroking Harry's cock. Harry rested his head on the hard dungeon floor, eyes closed and lips moving wordlessly.

Grinning, Draco bent down and smoothly kissed Harry's collarbone. He reached down slowly and removed Harry's underwear, freeing his former enemy's 8-inch member.

Draco reached back and retrieved his wand, which he then pointed at his own tight, pink entrance. Draco muttered an incantation, lubing his ass.

"Well, Harry, it might be a tight fit" Draco winked and he crawled on top of Harry.

"Don't worry, Malfoy. I'll find some way to Slytherin" Harry winked. Draco grinned down into the raven-haired boy's face.

"That would've been a deal breaker if you weren't so damn sexy. How long have you been waiting to say that, Potter?" the pale boy whispered, a small smile spreading across his face.

"Feels like ages," Harry murmured, reaching up and pulling Draco's face down for a kiss. "How long have you been waiting for me to say that?" Harry asked through his mouthful of the other boy's tongue.

"Feels like a lifetime, Harry" Draco responded. He felt Harry's cock testing his entrance. Draco moaned and nodded as Harry gave him a searching look. Harry nodded back, and began to push inside slowly.

Draco let out a loud gasp, almost a cry. The lube did its job, but it didn't prevent all of the pain . . . although it certainly enhanced the pleasure.

At the same time Harry released a loud moan and had to suppress the strong urge to push into Malfoy completely. He let himself another half inch into Malfoy, who arched his back and let out a low cry. The sound made Harry give in, and he shoved his dick in all the way.

"F-fuck H-Harry! That feels s-so g-good!" Draco stammered, then he began to take control. The pain was entirely gone now, leaving only intense pleasure for both parties.

Draco took Harry's wrists and forced them over his head. The blonde twink pushed his mouth onto Harry's, and the two quickly became lost in each other's tongues. Draco had set himself into a rhythm, his ass pumping down onto Harry's slick cock, and grunts and moans emanated from the two.

Harry began to feel it first. He was nearing climax.

"Oh! Oh! Draco! I- I'm gonna-"

"Shhhh. Let me take whatever you've got" Malfoy said with a grin. He too was beginning to feel close to orgasm.

Harry thrust into Draco three times more before sending both teens over the edge. With a strangled cry, Harry arched into Draco, cock pumping, filling the blonde's ass with cum. At the same time, Draco let out a loud moan and came, covering Harry's stomach and chest with his white manhood.

The pleasure for both was unbelievable. They collapsed onto one another, exhausted. Harry didn't even bother to pull out of his new lover.

"We still have fifteen minutes until Snape is supposed to come and get us," Harry whispered tiredly as he stroked the sweaty hair of the pale, sexy boy laying in his arms, head on his chest, eyes closed.

Draco smiled slightly. Harry traced the teen's lips, and they lapsed into silence, curled up on the floor by the dying fire for ten minutes more.

_____________________________________

Snape walked back to his office, smirking. He could imagine the sorts of fights they had gotten into. As the potions master and a highly accomplished wizard, he was confident that he could heal whatever wounds they might have caused each other. That is, he decided with a victorious curl of his lip, if they hadn't killed each other.

Arriving at his office door, the sallow, hook-nosed man with long, greasy hair, removed his wand from his pocket and silently unlocked the door.

He smirked at the sight that greeted him. The objects that had been on his desk were now laying destroyed on the floor. The room's two occupants were dirty, sweaty, and disheveled, looking as though they had just run a marathon.

"Well well well . . . it appears the two of you have learned your lessons," Snape said, walking to his desk and repairing the items that had broken with a lazy flick of his wand.

"I hope you haven't caused each other any lasting damage," the potions master said in a disdainful voice that said quite the opposite. "You are free to return to your dormitories."

Snape turned away from them without another word, a smile etched across his face. The two teens exchanged looks, and walked wordlessly from the room, hand in hand. Snape had no clue how many more bedtime wanderings he had just caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come #Soon! If you like it then please bookmark, leave a comment and a kudo. See you next time!


	2. Prefect's Privilege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco sneak into the Prefect bathroom for some late night fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! This is chapter two! Hope you like it ;-)

HARRY APPROACHED THE MEETING SPOT JUST AS his watch told him it was midnight. His heart was beating so fast that he was certain it would give out his location to any teacher roaming the halls, even with his father's old cloak of invisibility covering him head to toe.

Harry reached the solid-looking wooden door in the middle of the hallway and muttered "soap-suds" under his breath. The door soundlessly opened for him, just as Draco said it would. Harry hoped feverishly that this was late enough at night to avoid any run-ins with other Prefects, _especially_ Ron or Hermione.

Harry walked into the dimly lit Prefects bathroom, taking everything in. There was a swimming-pool-sized bathtub in the middle of the room, already filled with steamy warm water and white bubbles that, Harry knew, had come from one of the dozens of jewel-handled taps on the far side of the tub.

His gaze led him over to a portrait of a beautiful mermaid on a rock, who was, thankfully, fast asleep as she had been the only other time Harry had come to this room, which had been in his previous year at Hogwarts during the fateful Triwizard Tournament. Harry blushes as he remembered his encounter with the depressed ghost Moaning Myrtle last year in this bathroom and hoped that she more than his two loyal friends would fail to make an appearance tonight.

A sharp whistle rang through the room, causing Harry to jump and almost slip into the tub on the wet floor.

"Potter, I'm over this way," a slightly drawling yet amused voice said. Turning slightly redder. Harry turned to the pool.

Draco Malfoy's pointed and sexy face peered up at him. The boy's pale face and white hair had blended in perfectly with the white bubbles of the pool, something Draco had no doubt planned.

"Get undressed and come join me" Draco smirked. "I won't look . . . that would spoil half the fun". He winked at Harry while seductively licking his lips, causing Harry to turn beet red, which made Malfoy laugh lightly.

"Gimme a sec," Harry muttered. He took out his wand and walked back to the door. Tapping it, he muttered " _Colloportus_ ", which resulted in a small click as the door locked.

Stowing his wand back inside his robes, Harry turned to the tub again. Draco had his back turned now, and his arms were lifted up to cover his eyes. Harry could see every muscle in the pale boys back and arms, which seriously turned him on.

Harry quickly pulled his robes over his head, unbuttoned his shirt, and removed his pants and underwear. He was already getting hard and was now aching with lust. Even facing away, Harry could see- no - _feel_ the seductively playful smirk on Draco's face.

Harry slowly lowered himself into the steamy warm tub. Draco had no doubt heard Harry climb in, but still he kept his back turned and eyes covered.

Harry grinned predatorily and swam over to where Draco stood in the middle of the pool. Wrapping one arm around Draco's muscular stomach, Harry reached up with his other to gently ruffle the boy's pale hair, getting it slightly damp from the water on his hand. Draco smiled and removed his hands from his eyes to place them on the naked waist of the boy behind him, although he kept his eyes shut.

"I've missed you," Harry muttered softly in Draco's ear as his hand left the boys hair, and sank below the surface of the warm water, gently grabbing Draco's firm, smooth ass.

It had been two and a half weeks since their sexual encounter in detention. They had had no way of setting up a meeting until Harry had asked Hermione if she would use the Protean charm on two more Galleons as she had done with the ones that connected the D.A. members.

Hermione had been suspicious about the request at first until Harry lied and told her it was so he could talk with Sirius without Umbridge being able to interfere. He'd slipped one of the Galleons into Malfoy's pocket during potions the next morning, along with a note explaining how to use it. And so it was that they set up this meeting, Malfoy having sent Harry the password to the prefect's bathroom.

Harry's attention turned back to Draco as the boy let out a soft moan. Harry began gently massaging the teen's ass, and Draco tilted his head back slightly. Harry got the drift and leaned forward till his lips met Draco's. Their tongues greeted each other eagerly, roving around in the others mouth. The two went at it passionately for a minute or so, before Draco broke apart, and spun to face Harry.

The blonde's eyes opened at last. Once more, the gaze of lustful green met that of seductive grey, sending shivers down Harry's spine. Malfoy quirked the side of his lip up and raised an eyebrow at Harry, who had started to stare at the features of his lovers face. Draco winked, and Harry felt a rush of horniness.

The two's bodies pushed against each other, hard cocks rubbing together, hands crawling all over one another, making out hard. Draco's hand snaked down to Harry's ass. He slid two fingers inside the boy's crack and began to gently tease his virgin hole.

Harry drew back from the kiss briefly, gasping and moaning. He pushed his mouth back onto Draco's, but only for a few seconds before pulling back again, as Draco had pushed one finger inside Harry's tight hole, the warm water acting as lube. Harry bucked his hips against Malfoy's crotch as he cried out in pleasure, and the friction between both of their cocks caused Malfoy to arch his back slightly, lips forming a silent O.

Once he recovered, Malfoy moved his finger slowly in and out of Harry's asshole, cherishing how Harry melted from it. The spectacled teen was practically hanging off of Draco a minute later, gripping his shoulders tightly to remain standing as the pale boy added a second finger.

Harry's glasses slid off of his nose and into the foamy water as he bucked up against Malfoy with pleasure. Draco chuckled slightly before carefully picked the glasses up, and put them neatly back on Harry's face.

"You're gonna want to be able to see this," Malfoy whispered as he began to guide them over into more shallow waters. "And you're so hot in those glasses," he muttered as he added a third finger inside of Harry.

They moved slowly into the shallow waters, and Draco began to remove his fingers.

"N-no, Draco" Harry panted. "Please . . . more!"

"Oh, trust me," Draco laughed slightly, "you're gonna get more, Potter".

He pulled his fingers all the way out, then set to leaning Harry ass-up towards the open pool, Hands on the wall. Draco then moved around behind Harry. He could see Harry's cock and asshole perfectly displayed for him, and he reached down to lightly rub his thumb against Harry's protruding head.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco asked with a hint of seductive teasing.

"Like hell," Harry responded, moving his ass to indicate that he still wanted Draco inside him. Grinning, Draco took hold of Harry's hips, positioned his hard cock at the raven-haired boy's entrance, and slowly pushed inside. 

For Draco, it was pure ecstasy! Harry's ass was warm and wet and tight and perfect. Every movement sent rushes of pleasure coursing through his body. Harry, on the other hand, felt it sting like a bitch! At the same time, however, there was an intense pleasure that slowly began to grow. The pain, he noticed, was decreasing as well.

"Fuck! That's amazing!" Harry exclaimed, and Draco silently agreed. He pushed until he was all the way inside Harry, causing the boy to moan loudly. Draco slowly started pulling out, but Harry cried "Faster! Draco, fuck me!"

That was all the motivation Draco needed. He pulled out, and thrust back in, making both of them cry out again. Draco began pumping his cock deep into Harry, and the two became lost in the pleasures they were giving each other.

Malfoy looked down in awe at his dick sliding cleanly in and out of Harry's asshole. He had done it. His dream since at least 3 years ago was coming true. He was fucking Harry Potter!

"Oh yes! Ooohhh fuck yes, Draco," Harry moaned as Malfoy shoved his dick in as far as it would go. Draco watched as his balls smacked into Harry's with every thrust. This was better than he had ever imagined! His long, thick cock was inside the chosen one, and it was the best feeling he could imagine.

"God, Potter, you feel perfect!" Draco breathed out a deep sigh. He leaned forward, pushing his face against Harry's shoulder while reaching around the boy and grabbing hold of his cock. Draco began pawing him off in time with his own thrusts. Harry whimpered and moaned with every stroke and every push.

Draco knew he was close to orgasm. His cock was throbbing, and he felt a familiar pleasure building from the base of his member, only it was amplified and stronger than when Draco would use his hand back in his own dormitory. Malfoy started turning to butter. He couldn't speak! Couldn't warn Harry! But then it was too late. With a primal cry of ecstasy, Draco shot his load inside the smaller boy's ass, filling it with white seed. The pale boy pumped inside Harry several more times as he howled with pleasure. As his eyes drifted away from Harry and to the far wall of the bathroom, Draco saw that they had awakened the portrait of the mermaid. He didn't care. Draco winked at her and put a shaking finger to his lips.

"Fuuucckkk", Draco moaned. He pulled out and laid down in the shallowest part of the pool, exhausted. Harry was on top of him in a second.

"I hope you don't think you're done", he winked, putting his cock in Draco's face, "I'm not quite there yet, you see".

Draco grinned. He pulled Harry closer so that the teen's hard member was centimeters away from his lips. Draco stared hungrily at the wet, pink head. He opened his mouth and wrapped his tongue around it.

Harry shuddered, eyes fluttering. Draco grinned, then took the whole head in his mouth. As he had never given head to anyone, Draco proceeded cautiously, unsure of his limits, or Harry's. But the pants moans coming from the raven-haired boy served as proof that Draco was doing something right, and the blonde teen resolved to simply do what he believed would feel good.

Draco reached with one of his hands as he began to bob his head. He cupped Harry's balls in the hand, and placed one finger on a spot between the boy's ballsack and asshole that he knew from experience in his bed in the Slytherin dormitory would increase pleasure upon ejaculation when rubbed.

He began to rub the area, which seemed to improve the pleasure Harry was receiving. His gasps became louder, and he threw his head back, eyes closed.

Malfoy explored the dick in his mouth. Using his tongue, he rubbed around the head, poking into its slit and flitting under the wrapper, discovering what spots gave Harry more pleasure when exploited.

Harry and Malfoy realized at the same time when Harry was about to cum. Harry felt a buildup of pressure and pleasure, and Draco felt Harry's warm cock start to throb and twitch.

"I want to watch" Harry panted, looking down at Draco. The pale teen nodded, removing Harry's cock from his mouth and beginning to stroke it. His mouth stayed open, an inch from Harry's head, but his eyes looked up at Harry's face.

And Harry was so close! He could feel the pleasure building. Draco was stroking his dick at a steady pace.

 _One stroke_. Harry's face felt hot. He was gasping as though there was no air.

 _Two strokes_. The feel of the shallow water on his legs and the stone floor of the pool on his knees was fading away.

 _Three strokes_. Daring to move his mouth, Draco uttered a few short words. "Alright there, Scarhead?"

This sent Harry over the edge. He gasped out "Fuck y-yes I am!" as Draco stroked him one last time, and the buildup of pleasure climaxed, Harry, looking down, saw his own pink head shoot out stream after stream of white cum into Malfoy's hungry mouth. Some missed the mark and squirted onto the boy's chin, or else his top lip and high cheeks.

Malfoy winked up at Harry, then closed his lips back over Harry's head, which was shooting out less and less of the salty-sweet liquid each time. But it was still enough to mostly fill Draco's mouth.

When he stopped cumming, Harry pulled his dick out of Draco's mouth, then moved down on top of him. Their mouths met, and Harry discovered that the other boy had not yet swallowed. Harry's tongue met Draco's again, and the black-haired boy's seed passed between them.

After what seemed like an hour of passionately making out, Harry tasting his own cum, the two finally broke apart. The water was now cold, the bubbles were gone, and both were too exhausted for words. Harry quickly licked up the cum on Malfoy's face with what little energy he had left. "Th-that was fantastic!" Harry gasped. "God, I've been missing out all these years!" Malfoy chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. "Come on, Potter. It's getting late. You don't want to get in another detention, do you?" Harry laughed. "I dunno, the last one wasn't too bad," he winked. 

Nonetheless, the two twinks climbed out of the pool and began to dry each other off. After pulling his robes back on, Harry took out the Marauder's Map. Looking over it carefully, he saw that the way to the Slytherin common room was clear. He relayed this information to Draco, who nodded tiredly.

"We'd best get going, Potter. Detention isn't the only thing we could get if we're caught. But we'll meet again soon. I won't be able to stay away from you for long~"

Harry grinned at that. He moved forwards and gave Malfoy a light kiss on the lips, nibbling briefly on the bottom one. The two slowly unlocked and opened the door to the bathroom, and crept out into the hall. Draco moved his hand and grabbed Harry's cock through his robes, winking. Then, he turned and hurried down the hall towards the Slytherin house dormitories.

Harry threw the cloak over himself and began his trek up to his bed. He was exhausted and felt like he could sleep for weeks. But he and Draco were both looking forward to the next time they would meet. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, lovelies! Thanks for reading chapter two! I'll post three soon, so bookmark this to stay updated. I read and respond to every comment, so if you have questions, comments, concerns, requests, or just want t fanboy/fan girl with me, feel free to drop me a line ;-)


	3. Room For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco spend the night in the Room of Requirement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! Congrats! Without further ado, here's chapter 3!

"HARRY? HELLO? HARRY!" CALLED Hermione, as she waved a book in front of his face. Harry and Hermione were in the Great Hall having dinner. Hermione had been talking about their upcoming O.W.L.s, and Harry had zoned out, staring at Draco Malfoy, who sat at the Slytherin table, over Hermione's shoulder.

"Erm, sorry. . . what?" Harry asked dazedly, turning his attention back on Hermione.

"I was asking you," Hermione sniffed, "if we should schedule a new DA meeting for this next Thursday evening? We still need all the practice we can get for our exams, and the Slytherins have the pitch booked for Quidditch practice until just before 9, so it shouldn't be difficult to get everyone to the Room of Requirement".

Harry blinked. "Oh, errrmm, yeah, I suppose so." Rubbing his eyes, Harry looked down at his dinner and picked up a bit of turkey with his fork.

"You know, I wonder if we should focus a bit more on jinxes for a while. I mean, the DA syllabus is completely up to you, Harry, but I was talking to Professor Flitwick, and he mentioned that the O.W.L. Examiners like to check up on students proficiency with jinxes. . . . "

Hermione trilled away on this subject, and Harry found himself losing focus on her words again.

At that moment, Ron walked into the Great Hall and hurried over to the Gryffindor table, squeezing in between Harry and the first year on his right, and offering Harry a distraction from Hermione's talk of exams.

"Have you heard the news?" He demanded, cutting across Hermione's speech about their upcoming exams.

"No, what news?" Harry asked, mystified.

"Draco Malfoy has a sweetheart!" Ron crowed indignantly as he reached across Harry to snatch up a turkey leg.

Harry felt himself go red. _He can't know!_ Harry thought nervously. _No, surely he doesn't. . . He would have led with that if he did_. Harry decided to play along for the time being.

"H-he what?!" Harry gasped in false anger.

"Malfoy has a girlfriend! I heard Dean and Seamus talking about it earlier. They heard from a Ravenclaw, who heard it from a Slytherin that Draco's been sneaking out at night every now and then, and seems to be sending messages back and forth with someone in secret!"

"How do you know that means he has a girlfriend?" Hermione asked, then looked furious with herself for caring.

"Well, Seamus said that Draco got all embarrassed when the Slytherins asked him about it. And you know them. They boast to each other about anything nefarious they're doing." Ron explained, lifting a spoonful of mashed potatoes to his mouth.

"That's not exactly what I meant when I asked how you knew he had a girlfriend, but who cares" muttered Hermione. Harry knew she was only this grumpy due to exam stress. She got that way at the end of every year.

"Secret messages, though," said Ron thoughtfully. "Makes you wonder what they're doing when they meet up?" He made a movement with his hands that made Hermione say " _Ron!_ "

Harry chewed on a chip, thinking. In truth, he had been sending Draco the messages. Hermione had crafted fake Galleons for him that would allow he and Draco to communicate the times and places they would meet. Harry and Hermione had used this same method to organize secret DA meetings, but Hermione had no idea that Harry was using the second set to communicate with Draco; Harry had told her that he was going to use the separate pair of Galleons to talk to Sirius, an idea he wished he'd followed through on now that it was nearly impossible to reach his godfather, what with Professor Umbridge monitoring all forms of communications within the castle.

So far, Harry had organized 8 meetings with Draco using the fake Galleons. 6 of these had only been quick makeout sessions due to the drastic increase in scheduled Quidditch practices caused by the upcoming final match. and Harry was beginning to crave a more sexual encounter with his enemy-turned-lover.

But as neither Ron nor Hermione knew about Harry's relationship with Draco, Harry found he could breathe a sigh of relief. He wanted to keep them in the dark for as long as possible.

"Well?!" Ron demanded, looking a Harry, and he felt his heart jump again. Hermione rolled her eyes and set about spooning mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"Erm, well . . . what?" Asked Harry uncertainly.

"Who d'you reckon this secret lover is? My bet is on Goyle. Him or Crabbe, for that matter. They kiss up to him an do whatever he says anyway, their relationship only lacks the snogging."

"Oh, honestly, Ron!" Hermione burst out. "If you think that all a relationship is, is one person doing everything the other tells them, plus kissing, then I'd really feel sorry for whoever dates you!"

"Oi! I know it's not that, Hermione! I'm just saying that about Malfoy and those two idiots. You know, because they're evil Slytherins."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him but fell silent nonetheless. Ron turned away from her and back to Harry.

"So, who do you reckon it is?" He asked as though Hermione's outburst hadn't happened.

"Er, if I had to guess, I'd say that Parkinson girl". Harry lied. "I mean, she's always been all over him since third year when he hurt his arm, and she's a Slytherin . . . And he's not likely to go out with someone outside his house, is he?"

Ron seemed to accept this and turned away from Harry to pile more food onto his plate, leaving Harry to ponder over Draco and his desires surrounding that boy.

Harry craved Draco's company like he craved no others. Beyond being a horny, hormonal teenager with deep, sexual desires, Harry found he often longed for the periods after sex of the two of them curled up naked, talking sleepily and forgetting the troubles of the outside world. He knew he could get this just by cuddling, but honestly, it was so much better after sex.

The problem was, with his busy schedule including regular DA meetings, O.W.L. Homework sessions with Ron and Hermione, class, and Quidditch practice, Harry and Draco hardly had the time to do more than make out during their brief and secret encounters. Harry was all for sneaking out and meeting Draco late at night, but Draco didn't have an invisibility cloak to use to get around the teachers and Filtch late at night, and anytime earlier they were both surrounded by other people and unable I get away. It was honestly a miracle that the two had been able to meet once, much less 8 times.

 _"If only there were a time and place we could meet away from people, and be ensured privacy, pleasure, and enough time for a real sexual encounter,"_ Harry thought to himself crossly.

He unconsciously pulled out the fake Galleon that would message the DA, and the Galleon that would message Draco (the latter being made of a slightly darker metal, which would enable Harry to tell them apart), when the idea came to him. He knew exactly where and when they could meet, and the place they would meet at would fulfill all of his requirements!

—————————————————---------------------------------------

"You've really improved, Neville!"

"Keep it up, Ernie"

"You'll get there, Padma."

Harry waved as the last of the DA members besides he, Ron, and Hermione left the Room of Requirement. This latest meeting had been somewhat of a success. Things had started off rocky, with only Hermione and Luna succeeding at the new jinx, but after 45 minutes the rest of the class (Harry still found it strange to think of these meetings as classes, but found that there really wasn't a better term for it) had begun to grasp the jinx and master it too.

"Who would've thought the Impediment Jinx would be that hard to teach?" Asked Ron, chuckling as the three of them left the room (the door changed to a solid stone wall behind them) and made there way up a staircase and along a corridor, heading back for the Gryffindor common room.

He, Harry, and Hermione had learned the jinx at the end of their last year in order to prepare Harry for the third task in the Triwizard Tournament. Ron had needed a little time to refamiliarize himself with it but was quickly out helping Harry teach it. Hermione, while succeeding in perfectly performing it on her first attempt, maintained that Harry was the teacher, and chose not to "invade" his teaching unless Harry specifically asked her to.

Harry checked his watch. It was half-past eight, fifteen minutes before he was due to meet Draco.

Feigning surprise, Harry turned to Ron and gasped "I left my bag in the Great Hall at dinner! No, no, don't wait up on me. It's late, go on up to bed. I'll catch you up tomorrow."

Harry turned away from the other two and set off down the staircase, heading for the Entrance Hall, where he quickly retrieved the bag he had purposefully left after dinner, then hung back and waited. After about five minutes, the wide oak doors of the Entrance Hall opened, and six large, chattering figures clad in green robes came walking in. They paid Harry no mind as they turned down a staircase leading off to the dungeons and the Slytherin common rooms.

There had been a definite drop in the Slytherin pursuits to pester Harry, Ron, and Hermione. This, of course, was due to Draco and Harry's secret relationship. Draco seemed to have gotten the Slytherins to lower their teasing just enough for classes shared by the Gryffindors and Slytherins to be bearable, but not enough to draw suspicion.

Harry waited only a few minutes more before, as planned, Draco came into the Entrance Hall from the grounds, separate from the rest of the team. He spotted Harry and hurried over, his white-blonde hair sticking to his pale face slightly with the sweat that came with training.

Smiling, Draco glanced around the deserted Entrance Hall, then pulled Harry into a deep kiss. Draco's hand made its way to the back of Harry's head, and his fingers intertwined with hair. The pale boy's tongue pushed softly into Harry's mouth, and the two passionately reacquainted orally.

"I missed you, Harry" Draco murmured, pulling out of the kiss as his lips brushed against the raven-haired boy's nose.

"I missed you too. . . sexy," Harry grinned. "Are you ready for a long night?"

"Absolutely!"

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out his silvery invisibility cloak. It was getting late, and they didn't want to be seen.

Harry threw the cloak over both of them. He reached down and laced his fingers with Draco's, then began leading him across the Entrance Hall, and up a staircase.

"Where are you taking me?" Draco whispered playfully, a smile creeping along his pointed face.

"You'll see," Harry winked as they turned down a corridor.

"I do have one question for you, Draco," Harry said, trying to sound serious, but grinning accidentally and ruining the attempt.

"What's up?"

"We'll. . . how kinky do you want it?" Harry asked, a light laughter in his voice.

"Oh, Harry. . . I want to tie you up and fuck you like an animal!" Draco responded, winking back at him.

"Good!" Harry said. "Then you'll love this". He pulled Draco's arm and led him up 6 more flights of stairs.

"We're nearly there!" Harry panted as he led Draco down a torchlit stone corridor.

"Errrm, Harry, love, not that I don't trust you, but what exactly do you find kinky about the 7th floor?"

Harry let out a chuckle. "Draco, you're in for the ride of your life."

They stopped at a blank stretch of stone wall, and Harry ducked out from under the invisibility cloak. He motioned for Draco to stay put and keep quiet, then approached the wall.

Harry began to pace back and forth in front of the wall, eyes closed, focusing on what he wanted in his mind.

"I need a place for me and my boyfriend to fuck . . . someplace with toys for the kinkiest, filthiest minds. . . Somewhere gay and sensual, but with an area for cuddling, too".

Harry turned slightly red at the last part. He was slightly embarrassed by this secret love of his, but not nearly enough to leave it out entirely.

A gasp from behind him told him that it had worked. Harry opened his eyes and saw that a wooden door with a heart-shaped stained glass window had appeared on the wall. Harry turned around and saw that Draco had removed the cloak. His mouth was open in awe.

"Harry, what is this place?!"

Chuckling, Harry took his hands, gave him a gentle kiss, and led him over to the door.

"Welcome," he said, turning the door handle, "to the Room of Requirement!"

Draco gasped again, and Harry couldn't help but gasp with him. They hurried inside, shutting the door firmly behind them, and turned to view the room. It wasn't large, at least not compared with the DA training room, but that was of no matter to either boy. They could tell that they were definitely having fun tonight.

For the room was full of everything sexual imaginable. There was a shelf displaying various Dildos of different sizes and shapes, including one that was clearly shaped after a tentacle and another that was suspiciously dog-like. There were boxes of lube and condoms, all with different flavors and magical properties. There was a collection of chains, ropes, and leather restraints lining one wall, and a bed by a fireplace on the other wall.

Despite the walls being made from bare, cold stone, the room seemed open and inviting (other than the urinal with restraints built in that was set against one far wall). Perhaps it was the various red and purple lace curtains hanging artfully around the room. Or maybe it was the smell coming from a bubbling potion set over the fire, filling the room with a sweet yet manly scent that reminded Harry forcefully of Draco.

"Oh. . . Oh, Harry!" Moaned Draco. "This is absolutely perfect! What, exactly, is this place?" He asked in wonder.

"Sex first," Harry muttered, his lips brushing against Draco's neck. "Questions later".

Draco laughed. "Straight to business, then. I'm alright with that."

"There's absolutely nothing straight about it." Harry responded with a grin.

Harry let his bag and the invisibility cloak fall to the ground. Something told him that he wouldn't need either of them for a long while.

"Come on then!" Draco laughed, taking Harry's hand and leading him over to the bed. Draco spun around and kissed Harry, then pushed away from him and began taking off his robes. They quickly fell to the floor in an emerald jumble, and Draco began to remove his shirt. It was off in a flash, and Harry moaned as Draco's slight but muscular chest was revealed.

"Let's get you out of those robes" Draco murmured, and he began to pull them over Harry's head. Harry lifted his arms, and the robes quickly joined Draco's on the floor. Draco carefully stripped Harry down to his underwear, where a large tent could be seen, then removed his own pants, revealing a tent of his own.

The two teens kissed passionately once more, their crotches rubbing against one another. Draco moaned and bit Harry's bottom lip as he felt Harry's hand trail down his back and grab his ass. Malfoy reached down with his own hands and slipped them beneath Harry's waistband, grabbing the raven-haired boy's smooth ass cheeks firmly.

Draco slowly pulled Harry's underwear off, and they slid down to his ankles. Harry kicked them off, and his hard cock poked Draco just below the stomach.

Grinning, Draco pulled out of the kiss and pushed Harry down onto the bed.

"Stay there," he said, then walked over to the opposite wall. He picked up a few things, then moved around the room, gathering other items up in his arms.

Returning to the bed, Draco dumped several items, including his wand, on a bedside table. Next, he put a blindfold on Harry. "I'll take it off when we start," he whispered in the other boy's ear. "I just don't want to spoil anything." Then, he set off around Harry, chaining his arms and legs to the bed with leather cuffs.

Draco stared lovingly at the other boy, bound to the bed, cock standing straight up in the air. He could see pre-starting to leak out of the slit, spilling over the foreskin as it began to trail its way down Harry's shaft. Draco grinned, then climbed up onto the bed, nestling himself between the wide V made by Harry's spread legs.

The bed was remarkably soft. It was hard for Draco to not simply melt into it and stay there for eternity, warm and content. But horniness overrode that desire.

Draco leaned across Harry and removed a bottle of lube from the bedside table. This one was supposed to create a low burning feeling beneath the skin. It was nothing painful, just enough to throw an extra sensation to the mix.

Draco flipped the cap off and squeezed a dollop out onto his palm. He looked Harry over, then wrapped his now wet and sticky hand around Harry's cock, and began jacking him off slowly, spreading the lube all along the boy's hard member.

Harry bit his lip and moaned softly. "Mnnnn fuck, Draco! Th-that feels amazing!"

"Shhhh quiet now. We're going to do a lot more than just jack you off tonight, love. So much more. . . "

"Why d-don't you tell me about all the o-other stuff we're going to do?" Harry gasped, and his cock twitched slightly in Draco's hand.

"I have a better idea. Why don't I show you instead?"

Harry nodded, mouth open as he let out several pants. Draco opened his hand, releasing Harry's cock, and leaned back.

"D-Draco . . . M-more!" Harry moaned.

"Don't worry, love," Draco said as he pulled off his underwear, letting his own hard, uncut cock spring free at last. "I'll start again soon".

Draco climbed on top of Harry and kissed him. Their cocks touched, and Draco felt their balls meet too. "Ah, sorry, Harry" he grinned, "our balls touched, so it's gay now!"

Harry laughed, then lifted his head as much as his restraints would allow and kissed Draco again. Draco moaned, then reached back with his lube covered hand and began teasing his own asshole. He pushed one finger inside briefly to prepare himself before replacing the hand next to Harry's head, steadying himself.

Once he was steady, Draco reached carefully and removed the blindfold from Harry's face. Harry blinked up at him, squinting slightly against the firelight. Then Harry looked down at their bodies, one slim, muscular form mounting the other.

"No condom, eh? They have some nice flavored ones. I know how much you love strawberries."

Draco smirked. "I don't think the flavor will add anything to what I'm about to do." Then, seeing the look on Harry's face, he quickly said: "don't worry, love, I'll take the morning after potion."

Harry laughed, and Draco pressed his advantage, rolling his hips and grinding down on Harry. At the same time, Draco bent forward slightly and bit Harry's neck. It wasn't a hard bite. Just enough to feel good and to leave a small red mark.

"sh-shit, Draco! Just do it already!" Harry whimpered. The boy was clearly shaking with pleasure and aching with desire.

Draco grinned and positioned himself. He reached back and grabbed Harry's slick, warm cock, and slid it between his cheeks. He pushed back with his hips until the tip was pressing against his hole. Draco then took a deep breath and pushed down.

He felt Harry slide inside and immediately hit a sweet spot. Draco opened his mouth and let out a long "ooooohhhhhhhhhh!" Harry stretched and strained against his bonds, eyes closed and teeth chattering. Sweat was already rolling down his forehead. It took all his willpower not to cry out right then and there.

Draco stayed still a moment, allowing his body to adjust. This also gave the lube time to kick in. The burning sensation was perfect. It added to the pleasure without itself being pleasureful. It was a low, underlying feeling that relinquished dominance to other sexual sensations.

After a minute, Draco was ready. He slowly lowered himself onto Harry, and sat up so that he was properly straddling the boy. Harry looked down. He watched and felt as the last few inches of his cock slid inside of Draco.

"D-damn, Harry! It always s-surprises me how big you are".

Draco brought his hips up and felt Harry's cock slide out a few inches. Harry strained slightly against the chains holding him down and moaned.

"F-faster! I n-need more!"

Draco began to push his hips up and down, and he and Harry let out more moans and gasps. Harry looked down and saw a length of pre-drip down from Draco's cock and onto Harry's stomach. He longed to suck the blonde boy dry.

Draco could feel the lube burning deep within himself. With each entry by Harry's dick, the burning grew slightly more intense.

"God, Harry! Y-you feel amazing!"

"I c-could say the same about you!"

Draco let out a small cry as Harry's cock hit a sweet spot. More pre dribbled down onto Harry's stomach.

"Harry. . . D-d'you ever eat your cum? Just f-for the fuck of it?"

"Not really. It always s-seemed less ap-appealing from the other side of masturbation."

Draco grinned slightly, and leaned forward, placing his hands on Harry's chest, still riding the black haired boy as he did so. With his right hand, Draco began to lightly pinch Harry's nipple.

"Ooooohhhhhhhhhh shit, Draco. . ."

Harry bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. He was breathing heavily, and sweat was sliding down his face more than ever. With a shuddering gasp, Harry opened his eyes again. He could see his stomach glinting slightly. It was sticky with Draco's precum. He could also feel the pleasure in his crotch intensifying. The buildup had begun. He wouldn't last much longer. Just a few more pushes by Draco's hips and Harry would empty himself into the other boy.

"J-just a few more and I'm g-gonna cum, Draco!" Harry panted. Draco nodded, a strained expression on his face. Harry could tell that he was close, too.

Draco now made sure to ride down to Harry's full length with each push. Harry also used what little movement he had in his hips to thrust upwards.

After three thrusts, Harry felt his cock throb. He felt an explosion of pleasure and thrust his cock all the way into Draco. Harry cried out "fffffffuuuuuuuuuuucccccccckkkkkkkkk!", And started shooting into Draco.

Draco gasped and straightened up, chest heaving. Harry's dick had obviously hit the perfect spot.

The pale teen felt Harry start to unload into him, and grabbed his own cock and began jacking himself off. When at last he felt Harry pull out slightly, he knew the boy's orgasm was complete. But Draco wasn't done.

Draco let go of his cock and pushed down onto Harry's again. The boy let out another cry of pleasure, and Draco lifted his hips up. He felt Harry's cock slide in and out again and again, and Harry let out more cries.

"D-Draco! There's t-too much p-pleasure!" Harry gasped.

"I know, love. I'm almost d-done!"

Draco slid down onto Harry's cock again, going balls deep, then pulled back up, at last letting the tip fall out before pushing back down. He felt the burning from the lube dying down, and moved his hips faster.

Draco slammed down onto Harry's dick again, and let out a loud, low moan. Harry watched as the slit in Draco's pink cock opened, and white cum shot out, splattering all over Harry's chest and face. Harry instinctively made to wipe his face off but was held fast by the leather restraints tying him down.

"Do you wish you could move, Potter?" Draco said, grinning at Harry and winking. His chest was still heaving, and his cock was dripping slowly onto Harry's stomach.

"I mean, a tad bit. . . Just to wipe away the cum. . ." Harry said, licking his lips.

"Oh, you don't like having my seed all over you? Well, in that case. . ." Draco reached across Harry and lifted something off the bedside table. He then raised himself up off of Harry's cock, clenching his ass tightly to keep the cum in.

Once he was off of Harry's dick, he reached back with his left hand. The item he had snatched from the table was revealed to Harry as a butt plug, which Draco quickly inserted, grunting slightly, as it was rather large. Harry noticed a small chain was dangling down from the end of it.

"D-Draco?" Harry said uncertainly, but Draco stopped him by putting a finger to Harry's lips.

The blonde twink then got slowly down on all fours, hands and feet to either side of Harry. With a grin, he lowered himself to Harry's stomach and stuck his tongue out. He lowered his head an inch more and licked Harry's stomach. The rough tongue sent shivers through Harry's body. Draco licked it again, only this time, he lowered his mouth onto the area he was licking, and started sucking the skin there.

Harry was baffled for a few seconds before he realized that Draco was lapping up his own cumshot. Draco lifted his head with a small pop, then moved to lick a different spot. Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Draco's rough tongue on his stomach, slowly working his way up Harry's body.

And suddenly Draco was at Harry's nipples. His sucking grew more intense, and Harry moaned. Malfoy felt the nipple he was sucking on go hard, and he bit it lightly. Harry let out a gasp and arched his back. Draco could feel him straining against the chains that held him down.

And just as quickly as it had started, it stopped. Draco had moved onto Harry's neck. Harry relaxed but grew tense again almost immediately, and Draco sank his teeth insistently into the right side of Harry's neck.

"Oh, f-fuck!" Harry cried, clenching his fists in surprise and pleasure. Draco giggled.

"I rather like having the famous Harry Potter squirming helplessly underneath me." Draco whispered, and Harry felt a fresh wave of arousal sweep through his body.

Draco moved forwards, and licked across Harry's face, collecting his own cum on his tongue.

Draco put his face inches away from Harry's, his lips smiling sneakily.

"My appetite for cum has almost been satisfied, thanks to you." He said softly. Harry saw a strand of the stuff clinging to a corner of his lovers bottom lip. The raven-haired boy raised his head as much as he could, straining to kiss Draco.

Draco lowered his head so that their lips brushed, then said "the keywords being 'almost been satisfied.'"

He pulled back with a grin, and in one fluid movement, turned around, so that his feet were on either side of Harry's head, his ass and butt plug were in Harry's face, and his face was just above Harry's cock.

"Come on, Draco! No kiss? I wanna taste your cum." Harry called, licking his lips.

"You get something better, though. You get to taste your own cum." Draco wiggled his ass and moved it closer to Harry's face.

"And since you said it's harder for you to do when you're not aroused. . . " Draco spoke slyly, then lowered his head, and enveloped Harry's cock in his mouth.

Once again, Harry arched his back in surprise. He was definitely turned on again. His moans were proof enough of that.

"Get to work, love." Draco purred softly, then went back to servicing Harry's cock.

Harry resisted the urge to just lay back with his eyes closed until he came in Draco's mouth. He instead lifted his head and bit the chain hanging down from the butt plug in Draco's ass. With a quick jerk of his head, Harry managed to pull it out.

He spat out the chain, looking at Draco's wet hole. Harry could see his own cum starting to drip down from within. He grinned slyly at the thought of what he was going to do.

Harry let out another gasp as Draco swirled his tongue around the sensitive head of Harry's cock. Draco paused for a second, then continued his work.

Harry looked up into the tantalizing sight before him, and lifted his head as far as it would go, but found it wasn't enough. He was falling centimeters short of making contact.

"B-babe, d'you think you could move j-just a little closer?" Harry asked. Draco's head surfaced with a small pop.

"Of course!" He turned to look over his shoulder and winked. Then he slid an inch or two closer to Harry, wriggling his ass tantalizingly.

Harry smiled, then bit his lip. He could almost taste his cum already. And for once, he wanted it. Draco winked again and resumed his sucking of Harry's cock, and Harry once again lifted his head and found that this time it was easy for him to get close.

Without hesitation, Harry licked from the back of Draco's testicles up to his hole. Draco froze for a moment, then shuddered. Harry grinned, and, without further ado, shoved the tip of his tongue into Draco's asshole.

It was Draco's turn to moan. He let out a low gasp and briefly stopped sucking Harry off.

Harry immediately tasted his cum. It was slightly salty, with a taste that strongly resembled chlorine water (although much more tasty in Harry's opinion). He greedily lapped some of it up, then swirled his tongue around Draco's hole, opening it wider.

Draco began to bob his head on Harry's cock, getting closer to the base each time. As Harry looked, the blonde boy started to deep throat his cock. If felt absolutely fucking outstanding! Draco's mouth was just as good as his ass felt, as far as Harry was concerned.

As Draco sent waves of pleasure through Harry, Harry worked to do the same to Draco. The black-haired twink pushed his tongue in a little more, following the trail of cum while exploring the other boy's ass.

Harry could feel a second orgasm coming on, but he was determined to complete his work before he came. He took a deep breath, then pushed his tongue all the way in.

Harry's own cum gushed into his mouth. He lapped it up with pride and continued feeling out Draco's hole with his tongue. He heard (and felt) Draco gasp. Harry had obviously found a sweet spot. He swept his tongue back to the spot and began pushing.

Draco's moans filled the room, echoing off the stone walls. Harry's moans soon mixed in with the others. He was extremely close.

Draco seemed to sense this, as his sucking became more controlling and powerful. Harry found that it was getting more and more difficult to pay attention to what he was doing. His tongue slithered back into his mouth, and his head made contact with the pillow.

Harry closed his eyes and moaned as he felt Draco's head move up and down, and his tongue flit over the sensitive areas. He felt the buildup inside himself growing immensely. His moans grew louder, turning into grunts and cries, and then eventually howls.

"F-fuck!" Harry called out, eyes scrunched up. He felt the swell of pleasure burst and let out another loud yip. He wrenched against his restraints and began to shoot thick white loads into Draco's greedy mouth as his hips thrust hard and his cock rutted up into the boy.

Draco let it fill his mouth before swallowing. He waited for the last squirt of cum, for the last throb of Harry's cock. When at last it did, he took 3 massive gulps. Some of the stuff clung to the inside of his throat, but he didn't care.

With a wet squelching sound, Draco pulled himself off of Harry's cock, then turned and collapsed onto the black haired boy.

"My _God_ that was amazing!" He panted, reaching toward the bedside table. Harry nodded and yawned widely. "I'm exhausted!"

"So am I!" Draco snatched up his wand, and pointed it at each of Harry's restraints, muttering " _alohamora_ " and " _releasio_ " under his breath. The bonds snapped off of Harry and fell to the floor. Harry gave a longing stretch, then drew his limbs in close to himself. He rubbed his wrists, then wrapped his arms around Malfoy, pulling him closer.

The two fell into a deep kiss, and one of Harry's hands found its way onto Draco's ass cheek. With a quick smile, Harry realized that there was no place in the world that he would rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continued support! I urge you, nay, _beseech_ you to share this with your friends, leave a comment, and bookmark this fic so you get notified of future updates. I'll see you on the next chapter ;-)


	4. Underage Sorcery

HARRY AND DRACO WERE LYING intertwined on top of the covers on a soft bed next to a dying fire in the Room of Requirement. The boys were facing each other and smiling softly. Both were completely naked. One of Harry's arms was snaked under Draco and was wrapped around his back. The other was softly massaging the blonde boy's ass. One of Harry's legs had slid between both of Draco's, and their crotches were pushed up against one another.

Draco slowly moved his arm around Harry, going over the black-haired boy's shoulder. His hand pushed slowly through Harry's hair. The spectacles boy leaned forward and gently kissed Draco. They were both exhausted from having vigorous sex just moments ago, but both were determined to talk for a short while before falling asleep.

They pulled apart from the kiss, and Harry cleared his throat.

"So, according to Ron, people know you're going out with someone," Harry said softly, almost in a whisper.

Draco blinked in surprise, and the smile fell from his face for just a second. But it was back in a flash, and Harry could tell that Draco was only slightly bothered by this bit of news.

"Hmmm. . . Do they know who I'm dating?" He asked in a casual voice. Harry shook his head.

"No. They think it's Crabbe. Or Pansy. But they haven't a clue that it's really me."

Draco nodded slowly. "And what if they do find out. . . ?"

Harry smiled and gave Draco's ass a gentle squeeze. "What do you mean?"

"I mean. . . If our mates do find out that we're shagging, would you still want to be with me? Or would you be too ashamed to be seen with me?"

Harry frowned, then grinned. "Come in, Draco. Nothing could keep me from THIS!" Harry quickly pushed two fingers between Draco's ass cheeks and easily pushed them up into Draco's asshole; it was still wet and loose from Harry fucking it, then eating it out earlier.

Draco let out a loud gasp of surprise and pleasure. He arched his back slightly, and his mouth formed a silent O. Harry laughed, but kept the fingers inside him.

"But seriously, I wouldn't leave you if people found out. I'd really prefer they didn't, though. Not yet, anyway."

Draco smiled wider and kissed Harry again. "Thank you, love," he muttered.

"So, Harry. . . Am I your first guy?"

Harry was slightly taken aback by the question. "Err, I mean, yeah, you are. . ."

Draco's eyes widened. "Really? You haven't done it with any other guy? Not even Weasley?"

"What?! Of course not! Why?"

"Well, you two are best friends, right? And even I have to admit that while he's a right pain, he's also cute." Draco wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

Harry's mouth fell open. "I- well, I mean, I've never really thought about it. Well, alright, I _have_ thought about it a couple of times, but we're best mates, so I've never really seriously considered it. . ."

The two boys fell silent. Draco had gotten slightly hard again, although that was mainly due to Harry's fingers being inside him.

After a few minutes of silence, Draco pushed his face against Harry's neck, and kissed it slowly.

"We should get some sleep, love," he muttered quietly. "We don't want to accidentally sleep in and miss class."

Harry nodded. "Goodnight, Draco," he said, and kissed the boy's forehead.

"Goodnight, Harry. Sweet dreams, love."

__________________________________________________________________

The next morning, the two awoke peacefully in the same position, save that Harry's hand had fallen out of Draco. They yawned and stretched, and shook out their numb limbs that had lost circulation.

The fire was long dead, but a natural-looking light was filling the room from an unseen source. Harry and Draco stayed in bed for a few more minutes.

"D'you have it too?" Harry asked, looking down at his morning wood.

Draco nodded. "I don't normally get that. I guess waking up next to a sexy naked man would make anyone hard, though."

"Should we. . . ?"

Draco nodded again, and reached over, grabbing Harry's hard shaft. He began to slowly jerk it up and down, and Harry leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and moaned.

"Don't leave me out of it!"Draco chuckled. Harry grinned and moved his hand over to Draco's cock.

A couple of minutes later, and they were done. They wiped off their chests and stomachs with the bedding, then stood up and began searching for their clothes.

"We should go back to our dormitories," Harry said as he picked up his rumpled robes from the floor. "You can't exactly wear yesterday's Quidditch robes all day, and I definitely need some clean robes."

As soon as Harry said this he noticed a pair of Gryffindor robes hanging next to the bed. They looked brand new and precisely his size. Harry blushed before snatching them up and pulling them on.

"Alright, but I've still got to go back to my dormitory. All my homework is up there." Sadly no completed homework appeared.

Draco nodded. He had managed to put his robes back on just as quickly as Harry had. The two teens moved towards the front of the room where the door was. Harry picked up his bag. It was empty, save for the invisibility cloak that Harry quickly picked up off the floor and shoved inside.

"Hang on a sec," Harry said as a thought struck him. "I'm going to take a few things back with me."

Draco smirked but said nothing as Harry walked around the room, and began taking various items off of shelves and pedestals and wrapping them carefully into the invisibility cloak in his bag.

Harry paused in front of the tentacle dildo he had noticed earlier. He stared questioningly at it for a moment, then turned and looked at Draco. The blonde-haired boy nodded slowly at his lover, who grinned and grabbed up the dildo. Draco watched Harry snap the bag shut, and the two boys headed once more toward the door.

They checked to make sure nobody was in the hallway beyond before exiting the room of requirement. Harry pulled Draco close and kissed him deeply for a moment.

"We'll meet up again soon?" Draco asked as they broke apart.

"Of course. I have Quidditch practice Sunday morning. It ends at 8:30. You could swing by and meet me in the changing rooms then if you'd like? After the rest of the team leaves, preferably."

Malfoy smiled a charming white smile. Just a couple of months previously, Harry would have been filled with rage and confusion at that same look. Now, however, it made him feel warm and free inside.

"I might have to take you up on that, love," Draco muttered. "But we've gotta get going. Breakfast will be over soon, and we both need to change, and come up with excuses for why we weren't in our beds last night."

The two teens kissed quickly again, then sped off down the corridor in opposite directions.

Harry flew up several flights of stairs, down a few other corridors, and even slipped through two hidden passages. His footsteps echoed loudly on the stone floors, but with everyone at breakfast, there was nobody but Mrs. Norris to hear him run.

After three minutes, he dashed to a halt in front of the Fat Lady, gasping.

"M-mimbulus Mimbletonia!" Harry panted. The Fat Lady's portrait swung open without a word, and Harry dashed inside.

The common room was void of people, and the fireplace was cold and flameless. The morning sunlight was filtering through the windows, and Harry spotted Crookshanks curled up in an armchair.

Crookshanks lifted his head as Harry strode quickly across the room, but quickly lost interest and lowered it back onto his front paws. Harry reached the staircase and darted up to the door of his dormitory. With a sigh of relief, he pushed inside, then shut the door firmly behind him.

This room, too, was deserted. There were five four-poster beds lining the walls, and various trunks were hastily strewn across the floor. Harry walked over to his bed and slung his bag off his back.

Where was he going to hide the objects he had within the bag? There weren't exactly many places for them to go. And he didn't exactly know how to make things invisible. His father's cloak, as far as he knew, would only hide a living person.

And then it struck him. Hadn't Mad-Eye done something to Harry so that he wouldn't be seen on the way to Grimmauld Place last summer? Yes, he had! Mad-Eye had used a disillusionment charm.

Harry opened his bag and took out all the sex toys he had taken from the room of requirement. He got on his knees and pushed them under his bed and against the wall, where they were well concealed by darkness. Harry then took out his wand.

Harry had never attempted this charm before, but he knew how it was performed. And it didn't have to be perfect, just believable.

He tapped the small pile with his wand and muttered the incantation. To his delight, it seemed to work! The objects didn't turn as transparent as Harry himself had, but they did fade away just enough for them to not be noticeable.

With a grin, Harry stood back up and checked his watch. The grin immediately slid off his face. He had ten minutes until Charms class, and he still needed to pack his schoolbag. And as much as he wished he could pull more inspiration from last summer, and make his bag pack itself like Tonks had done for him, he hadn't even tried to learn that spell.

Harry opened his trunk and, as quickly as he could, he pulled out his textbooks, parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. These items were shoved into his bag, which Harry swung over his shoulder before tearing across the room, snatching his completed essays from a desk on the way out.

The raven-haired boy bolted through the door, down the staircase, and across the common room. Crookshanks darted out of his chair and under a desk with fright.

It took Harry five minutes to reach Professor Flitwick's classroom. He had barely made it! Harry dove into a seat at the back of the class between a bewildered looking Ron and Hermione, then leaned back, gasping for breath.

"Harry, you alright, mate?" Ron asked, his eyebrows raised.

"We were ever so worried about you!" Said Hermione, staring concernedly at Harry.

"I'm-I'm fine!" Harry gasped.

"Why weren't you at breakfast? You were gone when I woke up," Ron said, leaning forwards.

It was then that Harry realized he had forgotten to come up with an excuse. He'd had a whole night and morning to come up with one, and here he was with no clue what to say.

"Errrrmmmm."

"You did come up to bed last night, didn't you? After grabbing your bag?" Asked Hermione.

"I- yeah, I did." Harry lied, hoping his face was already red enough from running for his friends to notice his blush. 

"But you weren't at breakfast?" They repeated anxiously.

Harry cast desperately about for any excuse.

"I went to the owlery!" He said triumphantly. "I wanted to send a letter to Sir- I mean, to Snuffles."

Ron immediately relaxed and seemed to accept the excuse, but Hermione still like troubled.

"But professor McGonagall warned you to be careful about sending letters, remember? She said that channels of communication in and out of Hogwarts are being watched."

Harry thought quickly. "It, erm, wasn't anything big. I just wanted I check up on him. I didn't write anything more than 'how are you' and whatnot. Those Galleons you made me work great for small things, but it's hard to get any actual information from one another through them."

Hermione shook her head slightly, but dropped the conversation, as Professor Flitwick walked into the room.

"Good morning, class!" He said in his squeaky voice. "Today we will be reviewing the various cleaning charms. Now, who can remind us of what those charms are?"

As Hermione's hand shot predictably into the air, Harry leaned back in his chair, and let his thoughts turn briefly to Sunday's Quidditch practice. It promised to be a good one. Clear skies, no reasons for Angelina to yell at Harry, and Ron seemed to be improving with every practice. And of course, there was the great potential for sex with Malfoy. . . .

Harry smiled and was tempted to fall into a daydream, but he was jerked back to reality when Ron poked him in the ribs and pointed at Professor Flitwick.

"Now that Mr. potter's rejoined us, let's see if he can't remind us all about the difference between ' _Tergeo_ ' and ' _Scourgify_ '."

__________________________________________________________________

Harry wiped the sweat from his brow and turned his broom sharply to the left to avoid a Bludger. He vaguely caught sight of one of the Weasley twins pelting after it, beater's bat raised high.

This practice session had gone on for so long. They'd been out here since half-past five in the morning, and it had already been a little over 2 1/2 hours. They had to be nearly done! They were cutting it pretty close to when Harry was supposed to meet up with Draco. While they had started training in semi-darkness, the sun was now rising in the sky, shining its crisp morning light over the mountains.

No sooner had the thought of practice ending entered his mind than Harry heard Angelina blow shrilly on her captain's whistle.

"Alright, Gryffindor, that was a fantastic training! If you keep this up, I know we'll flatten Slytherin, or whoever the hell we end up facing in the final match! Off to the changing rooms with you!"

Harry pelted toward the ground and leapt lightly off his Firebolt at the entrance to the Gryffindor changing rooms.

"Alright there, Harry?" Ron asked as they walked into the locker room area.

"Yeah, just feeling a bit worn out. Fantastic training! You really were excellent this time!"Harry said heartily, eying his companion slightly. Since Draco had brought up Harry having sex with Ron, the black-haired boy hadn't been able to look at his freckled, ginger friend the same way.

"Thanks, mate! You weren't too bad yourself." Ron said in a would-be nonchalant voice, but Harry noticed his ears turning slightly red, as they always did when anyone talked about his Quidditch performance.

"Erm, listen, Harry. . . Hermione was saying we really should get going on our mountain of homework, and that she'd be willing to help us out. Do you think after breakfast we could go get started on that?"

Harry bit his lip. He knew that he desperately needed to get a move on his homework, but he had scheduled a meeting with Draco in less than half an hour, and who knew how long that would go on for? Plus, Harry had the whole rest of the day to do his work.

"Erm, yeah, that sounds like a plan. It's just that I might be a bit late. I want to stay here for a while on my own and have a nice shower. You know?"

Ron blinked but recovered quickly. "Oh, yeah, mate! Take your time. We've got hours to do all this stuff. No classes on the weekend, after all."

Harry nodded in appreciation and sat down silently on a bench as everyone slowly changed back into their school robes, and filtered out of the changing room to head back up to the castle.

Ron was one of the last to go. He bade Harry a fond "see you later, then!" and set off back to the castle, leaving Harry on his own.

Harry wasn't sure of how to present himself to Draco when he came. He was drenched in sweat, so nothing seemed appealing to him. In the end, he just sat silently, fidgeting with his watch.

After about ten minutes, there came a strong knock on the changing room door. Harry bolted upright and strode quickly across the room. He paused momentarily at the door, before wrenching it open. And there in the doorframe stood his lover. His white hair was swept slightly into his pale and pointed face and his grey eyes were staring directly into Harry's green ones. One of his eyebrows was cocked, and a small, playful smile was flitting across his perfect lips.

"Sorry it took me so long, Potter. I had to go around all the Gryffindors making their way back up to the castle. I think Weasley might have spotted me for a second, but everything worked out." Draco winked, and Harry gulped.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? We can't do anything out here. And I assume you're all alone in there?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, of course. Follow me, Draco."

Harry led the way back into the changing rooms, towards the showers. As soon as they walked into the room and were safe from potential prying eyes the two boys turned and embraced one another. Their mouths met hungrily, and their tongues set about dancing with one another.

"Mnnnnn. . . Harry, my naughty boy. . . You're all sweaty!" Malfoy gasped as his body wriggled with his lovers. Malfoy started tearing off their robes indiscriminately.

"We'll have to wash you off, now, won't we?"

Harry let out a moan of longing and tugged Draco towards one of the showers as their robes fell down around their feet.

Draco's cock pressed into Harry's stomach even through his underwear. As Harry worked to get his own underwear off, he maneuvered the two of them into the small square stall shower area. Harry hopped on one foot, still passionately kissing Draco, then threw his underwear out onto the floor.

A few seconds later and both of Harry's filthy mismatched socks, gifts from Dobby the House Elf, joined the pile on the floor. And within a few moments after that, Draco's undergarments flew across the room too.

Harry slid the glass shower door closed, and move his hand around blindly for the knob that would turn the shower on as Draco slammed him against the wall. Harry felt their cocks snake together and gasped with apprehension.

Harry's hand made contact with the knob, and he turned it hard to the left. The two naked teens were doused suddenly in a brief shower of frigid water.

"Aaahhhh! Shit, Harry! A little warning next time, love." Draco said, his teeth chattering.

But already the water was warming up. The blonde and raven-haired Twinks pushed themselves gratefully into the spray, and their mouths met once more. Malfoy's hands slid down to Harry's ass and began spreading open his cheeks. He moved the couple slightly to the right so that the steaming water began rushing down onto Harry's asshole, lubing it up.

Darco then rotated Harry, so that the boy's back was pressed against his chest, and his own cock was perfectly positioned for penetration.

"Do it, love." Harry whispered, and he leaned his neck back and closed his eyes so that his face was directly in the hot spray from the shower.

Draco kissed Harry's neck and pushed slowly into his lover. Draco's face screwed up with pleasure, and Harry opened his mouth into a wide O shape and moaned sensually. Draco reached around Harry, and grabbed onto his cock, and began jacking him off as he thrust into him.

"Harry, are you in here? I saw Malfoy sneaking down here on my way back to the castle, so I came back to check on-!"

Harry turned his head so fast he felt a vein pop in his neck. But he hardly noticed it. For there, standing at the shower entrance, holding open the glass door, was Ron, who was staring open-mouthed at Harry and Draco, naked in the shower. What was worse was that Draco's cock was still deep inside Harry.


	5. The Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron convinces Harry and Draco to have kinky shower sex with him in exchange for his silence about their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time no read. Well, I'm going to give you what is probably the last chapter of this smut as a New Years present! Have a happy, naughty, kinky, and fun 2018! If you like the story, please leave a kudo and a comment!

"RON! WHAT... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" HARRY CRIED, and he pulled himself up off Draco's cock with difficulty, as he was also trying to cover his own erection at the same time. Draco moaned and gasped, but Harry ignored him.

Ron was staring open-mouthed at the two of them. He stood there in the shower door for a moment, then turned heel and sped toward the Changing Room door. 

"Ron, wait!" Harry called as his friend pushed through the door. Harry ran forwards, but slipped on the wet shower floor, and fell in a sprawled heap at the foot of the shower door. 

Harry looked back at Draco, but the blonde twink simply shrugged. Harry noticed that Draco was still rock hard, but at that moment he didn't particularly care. He stumbled to his feet and headed toward the door Ron had just run through, grabbing up his robes from a pile on the floor as he went. He didn't have time to put them on properly, so Harry wrapped them hastily around his midriff, and pushed through the door into the Gryffindor changing room. 

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he saw that Ron was still there. He was sitting on one of the benches in front of the lockers, shaking slightly. 

"Ron!" Harry called, and the ginger-haired boy looked up. Harry couldn't read all the emotions on Ron's cute, freckled face, but he knew he was in for it big time. 

"Harry, you _ignorant_ fuck!" Ron glared, and Harry flinched. "What the _hell_ were you thinking? What the hell are you _doing?_ "

Harry opened his mouth, but another voice cut across him. "Isn't it _obvious_ , Weasley?"

Harry turned to see Draco, still naked and, god, still _hard_ , leaning against the doorway to the showers. He raised an eyebrow and gestured unnecessarily towards his cock. 

"Potter and I were shagging."

Ron choked at those words, and Malfoy grinned widely. 

"Draco..." Harry hissed through clenched teeth, "not... helping!"

Ron's face flared with anger, and he stood up. "I'm your best mate!" He marched up to Harry as Malfoy muttered: "well, you're **a** mate, anyway." Ron ignored him and continued talking. "I'm your best mate, and you realize you like men and go to... to that bitch?!" Ron pointed towards Malfoy.

"Weasley, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that was an admission of affection for my dear, sexy Harry here..." Draco winked slyly. 

"I... That's not what..." Ron mouthed wordlessly. "That's not the point!"

"Oh, so it's true, then?"

"Go fuck yourself!" Ron said, flipping Draco off. 

"Gladly!" The pale boy grinned. "Care to join me? Or maybe I'll just borrow some of the toys that Harry brought back from our last little adventure earlier this week?"

Ron ignored this remark, although his brow creased significantly. "Harry... You've always hated Malfoy, and he's always hated you. He's made both our lives hell, and Hermione's too! Why the bloody hell would you do this with him?"

"Ron... That's not entirely true," Harry said weakly, "He puts on an act because it's what's expected of him. But he really hates it all. And since we've started dating, he's stopped treating us that way... Or have you not noticed how we only have to deal with Snape during Potions now?"

Ron snorted in disbelief. "And here I was thinking Malfoy'd just gone soft. But **really** he was just shagging my best mate."

"Come over here, Weasley, and I'll show you exactly where I've gone soft!" Draco called, and he seductively started jerking off. Ron's eyes snapped onto the show in front of him.

"Draco, can you please _not_ do this right now?!" Harry snapped.

"Oh, come on, love," Draco moaned slightly as his foreskin slid back and forth over his head, "isn't it obvious? The boy is clearly pining for a piece of us. I'm just saying..."

Harry whipped his head around to look at Ron. "Is that true?!" Harry gasped. 

Ron refused to meet Harry's gaze but began to nod slowly. Harry gasped and took a step backward. 

"I'm sorry, Harry. I... I never knew how to bring it up. I guess the boy who tortured us for five years beat me to it..." There was biting coldness in Ron's voice, yet also regret and envy.

"Ron, I-"

"This can't go on, Harry! I have to talk to... to Hermione! And... and Ginny!"

Harry's breath caught in his mouth. Ron turned away from them and started walking towards the Changing Room exit. 

"W-wait!" Harry cried. "You can't tell them! Please, Ron, Gryffindor and Slytherin will abandon us if they find out!"

"You should've thought of that before you decided to shag a member of _that_ family!" Ron shot back. 

"Please, mate! Don't do it. I'll... I'll do anything!" Ron froze with his hand on the door. He turned slowly back to face Harry. 

"Oh? Anything?"

Harry nodded feverishly. "Yeah... But since you won't take any of my gold whenever I offer it..."

"Oh, come off it," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "We both know what he's going to say."

"I won't tell anyone," Ron said, "Not Ginny, not Hermione, no one. Not even Crookshanks. On one condition. We all go back into that shower room, and you let me join you...."

Draco stopped stroking his cock. "That could be interesting, wouldn't you say, Potter?"

Harry held up a hand to silence Draco "Is... Is there nothing else I can do?" 

But Harry already knew the answer. And even as Ron shook his head, Harry knew that he wanted it too. He was already starting to get hard again at the thought being with Ron _and_ Draco.

"All...alright..." Harry nodded. Ron grinned sheepishly, and Draco chuckled. "Well, come on, then. We've no time to waste! People will start wondering where we all are. And I don't know about you, but I'd much rather not be walked in on by a professor this time."

Ron removed his hand from the door and walked eagerly over to the other two. "Harry's middle," he said as he walked by the black-haired boy. Draco grinned "works for me."

Harry followed them feverishly into the shower room. He dropped the robes from around his waist, exposing himself once again to Ron, who stared hungrily at Harry's package. 

"Your turn, Weasley," Draco said, and he walked over and linked arms with Harry. Ron took a shuddering breath, then reached up and began to pull off his robes.

The air caught in Harry's throat as Ron's pale legs and stomach were revealed. Soon his chest and somewhat muscular arms followed, and Ron's robes fell in a heap on the floor with Harry and Draco's. Ron was left standing in his underwear. A sizeable tent was clearly showing. Harry felt a rush of increased arousal as he looked at it. 

"I'm not even going to ask if the carpet matches the drapes," Malfoy drawled. Ron's ears grew red again, but Harry ignored this and stepped forward.

"Looks like you're pretty big" Harry commented, trying and failing to sound as if his heart wasn't beating a million miles an hour. Harry looked down and carefully placed his hands on Ron's hips. "This is looking more and more promising" Harry lowered his voice and slipped his fingers under Ron's waistband. 

Ron let out a hushed moan and closed his eyes. Harry grinned, gaining confidence, and pulled Ron's underwear down. Harry closed his eyes too as the underwear fell down around Ron's ankles. The ginger boy kicked them off, and Harry leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Ron's lips. Ron responded hungrily, pulling Harry into him and sucking passionately on Harry's lips. Harry grinned and reached down. His hand wrapped around Ron's long, fat cock and both boys moaned. 

Ron shuddered at the touch, and his eyes flashed open. A predatory glint shined across them, and suddenly he was pushing Harry backward. Ron forced them back into the shower stall he had just caught Draco and Harry fucking in, and quickly turned the hot water back on. Draco followed them in, grinning, and shut the door behind them. 

Draco stepped forwards, pushed Harry roughly aside, and started kissing Ron too. His hand snaked greedily downward, and Ron let out a small, strangled gasp of pleasure. "Ah-ahhhhh! F--fuck, Draco!"

And suddenly, Ron pushed Draco away. He grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him so he was directly under the shower's hot spray. 

"Turn around, and bend over" Ron commanded. Harry was only too happy to comply. He turned on the spot so that he was facing Draco, then bent forward, presenting himself to Ron. 

Ron stepped forward and placed his large cock against Harry's asshole. Harry felt Ron prod him carefully, seeking entry. 

"It's OK, you can dive right-" Harry let out a strangled howl of pain and pleasure. Ron had eagerly begun to push inside him. Harry's hole was being stretched. 

Ron's head popped in, but he didn't slow down. He was feeding his shaft quickly into Harry's hole. Malfoy took advantage of Harry's open mouth and stepped forward, placing his swollen, pink head against Harry's lips. Harry gratefully obliged, opening his lips wider and letting Draco push inside. Some water from the shower got inside Harry's mouth, but he just swirled that around Malfoy's dick with his tongue, making the blonde boy gasp and moan.

Meanwhile, Ron was still stuffing his cock into Harry's ass. He slowed down, panting as he neared the base. Harry moaned through his mouthful of cock, and his eyelids fluttered.

"Mmmnnnnnn fuck yes, Harry! Makes you wonder why we never approached your freckled friend before now!" Malfoy licked his lips and placed a hand on Harry's head. Both he and Ron then started to thrust into Harry.

Harry moaned loudly and sucked obediently. He could feel Ron pushing deep, deep inside him. Harry grinned slightly as Draco pushed in almost just as deep on the other side

"B-bloody hell, Harry!" Ron gasped and he pumped his cock hard into Harry's loose ass, then began to slowly pull back out. "I've never been inside anyone who felt this amazing! Not even G-" Ron broke off suddenly, blushing. 

"You've had sex before, Weasley?" Malfoy said, sounding idly curious. He batted his eyes at the ginger boy. "Who were you going to say, I wonder?" Malfoy said, laughter in his voice. He was clearly interested in what Ron was now unwilling to say.

Harry, however, was too caught up in the pleasure of the moment to pay much attention to what Ron had been saying. The scar-faced boy pushed backward onto Ron's dick, and both boys moaned in appreciation. Draco, meanwhile, was already getting close. He could feel the constricting, pleasurable buildup in his gut. The blonde boy began thrusting harder and faster, his balls bouncing and slapping against Harry's chin.

Harry had his eyes screwed shut against the poundings he was enduring at both ends, which was just as well, because with all the water running down his glasses, Harry wouldn't have been able to see anything anyways.

Harry gagged slightly as Draco pushed into the back of his throat. He quickly regained control, and Draco grinned softly. 

"Sorry, love. I just feel so good all the way back there". Draco chuckled. 

Harry moaned and continued deepthroating his lover. He let the pleasure from Ron pounding into his asshole wash over him and listened to the echoes of all their combined sexual grunts and purrs. And all too soon, both Ron and Draco were gasping and groaning louder than they had done thus far. Harry braced himself as the hot, sticky liquid flooded into his mouth. The black-haired boy began swallowing it eagerly. 

Ron let out a prolonged moan and started to shoot his load deep inside Harry. The freckled boy's eyes closed briefly, then he began to pull out of his friend.

"Bloody hell, Harry! That was amazing!" Ron gasped. Harry waited for Draco to pull his cock out too, then nodded, wiping his mouth clean with an available hand. Harry could feel Ron's semen dripping out of his asshole, and he clenched it instinctively.

"What d'you think, Malfoy," Ron asked as he watched Harry's hole convulse, "are you ready to go again?"

Draco grinned. "Weasley, I'm _always_ ready for another round. What are we talking about here? Something good, I hope!"

Ron chuckled and shook his head. "Hmmmm... Maybe switch things up? Have you be the middle? Or just switch places and let me fuck Harry's mouth?"

Draco chuckled "No no no, Weasley. I'm looking for something a bit more. . . Innovative!"

Harry blinked. "Errm, _like?_ "

Ron grinned widely. "What's your stance on Double Dicking, Harry?" He winked and grabbed his cock tightly.

Harry's face burned red, and his mouth fell open. His hole clenched tighter at the thought of both boys inside him at once.

Draco, however, sat up straight and smiled mischievously, and Harry caught a keen glint in his eye.

"I'm starting to like the way you think, Weasley! That could definitely be fun! How about it, love?" Both boys turned expectantly towards Harry, who shuffled nervously.

"Guys. . . I can't take something that big yet!" He gasped. 

"Sure you can, Harry! You're lubed and stretched enough. If we go slowly, we should slide in like a breeze!" Ron said.

Harry shook his head. "I want to try it, I really do. . . I just don't think you'll fit."

Draco leaned forwards with a warm look on his face. "Harry, pet, we aren't going to force you to do anything. Well, Weasel King here might, but I won't. But I really think you can do this! Can't you imagine riding Ron and me at the same time?! It's a bloody beautiful thought to me!"

Harry blushed at that and gave Draco a small smile. "Y-yeah? You think so?" His cock twitched.

"Definitely, mate! I mean, it might hurt for, like, a minute, but after that it's pure pleasure for us all!" Ron looked only too eager to try it. He was steadily stroking his large cock, which was already lubed up from his cum.

Harry opened his mouth, hesitated, then finally said "I-I guess we could do it... It'll definitely be a hot, new experience!" 

The other two boys started moving immediately. Ron laid on the ground, and Draco stood up to turn the shower head slightly away from them. He also turned the water temperature to the Max, and steam began billowing up around the trio.

Ron motioned for Harry to climb on top of him as if he was having regular anal sex, and Harry complied, straddling the freckled boy. Ron found his face inches away from Harry's and groaned as he felt his cock pressing between Harry's cheeks. Draco noticed this, and quickly mounted Harry doggy-style, placing his cock with Ron's at Harry's asshole, and pulling Harry's attention away from the red-haired boy. 

"You ready, love?" Draco squeezed Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded through pursed lips. "You're sure, pet?" 

"Of course he's sure!" Ron growled as he started to push up inside Harry's loose hole. 

"Slow down, Weasley!" Draco grunted as he too began to push into Harry, who panted and groaned loudly. Ron did as Draco said, and both boys inched slowly inside of Harry, millimeter by millimeter, centimeter by centimeter, and inch by inch. Harry felt his asshole burn low with pain and gave out a low howl. But it was a sensual burning, like the lube from the room of requirement only stronger. Harry gritted his teeth and took it.

Draco could feel the uncircumcised heads of himself and Ron pressed firmly together as they pushed into Harry's ass. The pale boy gasped and moaned as the pressure turned into pleasure. This was tighter than anything he'd ever fucked before! Not even that Durmstrang boy from last year could compare!

Ron's mouth fell open at all the sensations he was feeling. Harry's ass was stretched to the max, and he cried out in pain and began squirming slightly.

"It... It's alright, Harry!" Draco gasped. "It'll be gone soon! Just hold on, love!"

Harry groaned louder but nodded, and Draco gave him a small smile. The two boys pushed father in, picking up speed. Harry let out several strangled moans as the pain began to give way to pleasure. 

"G-go all the way!" He stammered out. Draco and Ron looked at each other, then eagerly thrust harder and farther in. The three boys gasped and groaned, echoing even louder through the shower room than they had before.

And finally, Ron and Draco pushed in down to their balls. Draco grunted, wiped the sweat and mist from his forehead, and kissed Harry's neck passionately. 

"You did it, Harry! _Aaahhh~_ We made it!" 

Ron licked his lips and gripped Harry's arms tightly. "Less talk, more... more action, Draco!"

They pulled out with surprising speed, then thrust back in. All three teens let out cries of deep pleasure. Malfoy could feel the soft walls of Harry's asshole pressing in tightly around his cock, and he groaned as he felt Ron's cock moving in time with his own, pulling their foreskin up and down around their heads. 

Harry arched his back as the other two boys thrust deep inside him. He cried out as they repeatedly hit his sweet spots, and moaned deeply as he felt the all too familiar churning buildup of pleasure in his gut, signaling that he was close. 

Draco too was getting close to shooting his load, but he wanted to wait until at least after Harry had shot his. The blonde boy let out sharp gasps of pleasure as sweat mixed with water ran down his body. He gripped Harry's shoulders more tightly as he thrust hard into the boy.

Ron's red hair was plastered to his forehead as he moved his cock in time with Draco. "Ooohhhh fuck, Harry! Y-yes!" He moaned and started to increase the speed of his thrusts.

Draco had no choice but to increase his speed too. As he and Ron thrust faster and harder simultaneously into Harry, Malfoy began to softly bite and suck on Harry's warm neck. The raven-haired boy moaned loudly at this and bent slightly downwards to kiss Ron, who eagerly pulled Harry into a deeper snog. Their tongues pushed greedily into each other's mouths. They wrapped around each other and explored their new surroundings. Harry's tongue flitted over Ron's teeth, under the boy's own tongue, and then down his throat. Ron whimpered slightly, and Harry chuckled, then gasped as Ron's cock struck true and hit Harry's sweet spot hard and direct.

Harry arched his back again and let out a shout of ecstasy. His vision blurred and his hands moved to grip Ron's wrists hard to keep himself upright. Ron looked down eagerly, just in time to see Harry shoot a massive hot, creamy load all over their chests. 

Draco called out too, and let go of the load he had been fighting to hold in. His ejaculation added enough lube to his and Ron's cocks that Ron's next thrust overloaded him with pleasure. His mouth formed a silent O, and then he too started cumming hard inside of Harry. 

It took a minute for everyone to stop shooting, but once they'd finally settled down, Draco and Ron pulled out of Harry. Ron carefully climbed out from under Harry before he leaned against the white tile shower wall, eyelids fluttering. 

"That.... that was wicked!" He said. Draco nodded in agreement. Harry started to sit up, but Draco placed a hand on the back of his neck. "Hold on, pet. I'm not quite done yet". Harry nodded with a grin and went back down on his hands and knees.

Draco licked his lips and moved so his face was in Harry's ass. He and Ron's cum was leaking out slowly. Draco leaned forward, stretching out his tongue, and licked a long line from the base of Harry's balls, and up over his asshole. 

"Aaaahhhhh~!" Harry shuddered, his voice cracking, and Draco closed his eyes, smiling. He savored the somewhat salty taste, then opened his eyes again. 

"You're not going to let all that perfectly good jizz go to waste, are you?" Draco licked Harry's asshole again. This time, he kept his tongue out and applied pressure. 

"N-no!" Harry panted, and Draco smiled and continued licking. Harry moaned and his asshole tried to clench against Draco's tongue, but it was so stretched and lubed that it did nothing to prevent Malfoy from pushing inside and slurping up gobs of cum. 

Ron had his eyes half open and was actively masturbating to the scene before him. He let out a low moan as he watched Draco drive his whole tongue into Harry's asshole. 

Draco grabbed onto Harry's ass with both hands, pulling the cheeks apart. He worked his tongue deep inside Harry, lapping up all the remaining cum inside of him. Once he had finally gotten the last drop, Malfoy stopped and pulled his tongue out. 

Harry finally sat up, shaking. "We've been here for too long. People will wonder where we've gone. We need to get back to the castle, now". He wiped sweat away from his eyes and did his best to stand. 

The trio turned off the shower and all hurried out into the washroom. Ron pulled his wand out of his crumpled robes and quickly performed a drying spell on the three of them.

"We'll need to arrive separately." Draco panted as he hurriedly pulled his clothes back on. "Harry, you go with Ron first, taking the main path back. I'll leave five minutes later and take the trail that goes by the lake."

The other two nodded as they pulled their robes on. "Oh, and one more thing," Draco stepped up to Ron. "This was a one-time circumstance. I'm glad it happened, but you are **not** a part of this relationship. Understand?" His pale eyes narrowed dangerously. 

Ron nodded quickly. "Y-yeah! A deal's a deal."

Draco smiled. "Good! Glad we're all on the same page. Now get going! We haven't much time left!"

Harry pulled Draco into a quick kiss, then hurried off out of the shower room with Ron. They dashed across the changing room and out the door. They paused momentarily to check the sunlit castle grounds for any passers-by but saw no one in close proximity. The two best friends began to run up towards the magnificent castle itself. 

Halfway up the beaten path leading to the entrance hall, the two boys slowed to a walk, clutching stitches in their sides.

"Blimey, th-that was good!" Ron panted, gesturing back towards the Quidditch pitch behind them. Harry nodded but said nothing. 

"Listen, Harry... I'm still your best mate, and I'm not mad at you anymore... Well, not as mad" Ron chuckled, then hurried on with what he was saying. "I just want you to know that I'm not going to tell anyone, and I don't want things to be weird between us."

Harry smiled at him. "Yeah... Neither do I. And hey, don't let Draco get you down with his whole 'you're not part of this relationship' schtick. He's just... jealous".

Ron looked at Harry carefully. "Oh... And does he have any reason be?" 

Harry shook his head. "No... I mean, you're hot and all, and I like you... But Draco's my boyfriend, and I can't be having sex with you behind his back".

Ron's smile fell and his ears started turning red. 

"But," Harry continued, and Ron looked up hopefully, "I don't see any reason why I can't show you how to use some of the sex toys I snagged from the Room of Requirement!" 

Ron froze and the smile crept back across his face. "Oh, you _arse_ , Harry!" He slugged Harry's arm playfully.

Harry grinned and slugged him back, and both boys walked the rest of the way to the castle laughing and joking and thinking eagerly about what the future would bring them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it! The (Probably) last chapter. I hoped you liked it. If you liked it, ease leave me a kudo. If you really liked it, hated it, had some thoughts about it, or just wanted to fanboy with me, fell free to leave a comment! I read and respond to all of them!
> 
>  
> 
> I'll probably have other Harry Potter sex fanfics sometime, so check in with this account regularly to see what's new. Anyway, happy 2018!!!


	6. Happiness In Slavery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN, WITCHES! You thought this fic was over, didn't you? That's OK, so did I. It's been months, nearly a year, since I've written anything for this fic! But I had a couple of ideas floating around, and Halloween was coming up, so I thought "why not?" And dove back in! Now, what to say about this new chapter. . . OOOoofff! I don't want to spoil anything, but I will say this: oh, the angst! Or, I think it's angst? Some of you love angst, some of you don't, but I hope either way you'll enjoy the chapter. I don't really put a lot of angst into my fics, so this is somewhat of a first for me! Or, at least it was when I fist started writing this new chapter. This is also going to be a nice, long chapter. It was a hell of a lot of fun to write and took me a good large chunk of the month to finish. But enough prattling on! You've got a Drarry fic to enjoy ;-)

"WHAT DO YOU THINK you're doing?!" Harry hissed at Draco. The pale boy blinked and swept a strand of white-blond hair out of his face.

"What, I can't surprise you, Potter?" He smiled warmly. It was a smile few ever saw. 

Harry had been on his way back to Gryffindor tower after breakfast, having left his school bag by accident, when suddenly and from seemingly nowhere Draco Malfoy had jumped out and pulled Harry into an empty classroom. 

"Not when someone could see us!" Harry replied with a snort. Malfoy pouted, his bottom lip trembling and his grey eyes wide. Harry could see clear through it, but it made him smile anyway. 

"It's good to see you," he admitted. Draco grinned and stepped up to Harry, planting a gentle kiss on the black-haired boy's lips. Draco lifted one leg, bending it at the knee, but it was just for show. Regardless it had the desired effect. Harry grinned wider and chuckled. 

"So, why'd you pull me into this dingy classroom anyway, love?" Harry asked as Draco pulled away, licking his lips. 

"Do I need a reason?" He replied, eyes taking in Harry's appearance hungrily. 

"If you're gonna make me late to class then yes."

"Fair enough, Potter. Alright. I just wanted to give you this," from inside his robes Draco produced a fair sized heart-shaped box of what Harry recognized as chocolates. The scar-faced boy's eyes went wide when he saw it. The box shimmered purple and gold as it moved and caught the light.

"For me?" Harry asked,stunned.

"Of course! Why do you look so surprised?" Draco held them out to Harry. He took it numbly, his face turning red. 

"It's not valentines day. Far from it, actually. It's still months away. But no ones ever got me a romantic gift before! Well, unless you count Ginny Weasley's singing troll second year."

Malfoy started turning red too. "That, erm, that wasn't Ginny Weasley. . . And he was a dwarf, not a troll."

Harry ogled at him. " _you_ sent me that awful Valentine?!"

Draco nodded and Harry burst into laughter. "Wait, wait, let me get this straight. You sent me a singing dwarf Valentine, then teased me for it, then tried to steal from me, and then blamed it all on Ginny?"

Draco's face went redder. "Hey, I was very insecure back then. And it was half to humiliate you anyway because I was half in love with you and half. . . Whatever the opposite of that is. And you'll remember I took your diary. I only wanted to see if you'd been writing about me in it."

"Uhhh huh," Harry said, sounding unconvinced. "But, _'his eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair is as dark as a blackboard. I wish he was mine, he's really divine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord'_? Harry looked quizzically at his boyfriend.

"Goyle wrote it," Draco huffed defensively.

"Goyle?!" Harry tried to resist laughing again. "You had Goyle write your love song to me?"

"Well I told him it was for a prank! Besides, you're the one who had it memorized~" Malfoy teased. 

"Ha ha," Harry said lazily. 

"Well, since I've got you here, maybe we could fuck and that'd make us even?" Draco suggested, trying to sound sexy even though his Valentine revelation was still fresh on Both their minds. "Surely a naughty boy like you has a classroom kink?"

Harry grinned and pulled Draco close. He leaned forward and the pale boy closed his eyes. Harry stopped mere centimeters from Draco's lips.

"No," he whispered with a mischievous smile. He pushed Draco lightly backwards and the boy's eyes snapped back open, a look of surprise on his face. 

"Boys who make Goyle write me a love song don't get to fuck me today," Harry teased. "Besides, I have class, dumbass. Don't worry, we'll work out a time to play later. Use the Galleon," Harry said, referring to the enchanted coins he and Draco used to communicate. 

The pale boy sighed. "Well, it was worth a try. Alright, Harry, get to class. I won't hold you up any longer. Unless you're willing to give me a kiss? For real this time?" 

Harry smiled again. "Alright, but just a quick one!" 

Draco smirked and stepped back up to Harry, placing one hand on Harry's shoulder and the other on his hip. They leaned forward and their lips met, Draco's feeling soft and warm against Harry's rough ones. Draco moaned and slipped his tongue briefly into Harry's mouth before pulling it back out teasingly.

The two broke apart, Harry looking red-faced once again. "Off you go then," Draco said. "Best not be late. Wouldn't want to get detention, eh? Nothing fun ever happens there~"

The two left the classroom hand-in-hand after checking the cost was clear, but then left to go their separate ways. Harry hurried off down the right side of the hall to get to Gryffindor Tower, while Draco went left for Charms. 

Harry reached the portrait of the Fat Lady with 7 minutes till class according to his watch. "Bladvak," Harry told her, and the portrait swung open. He climbed through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room. The fire was long dead and the room itself was spotless, no doubt courtesy of the House Elves. 

Harry ran across the room and up the spiral staircase to his dormitory. He strode to his bed and sat down, looking at the box of chocolates in his hand. He was quite full from breakfast and wasn't about to start eating the box, but Harry decided it couldn't hurt to look.

He opened the box and his eyes widened once more at the sight of over a dozen chocolate cauldrons. The label said they contained small amounts of Firewhisky! Harry noticed a small, square card tucked under the top inside of the box. He pulled it out and looked at it curiously. 

_To give you the courage,_

_XOXO, Draco~_

Harry chuckled and put the card back inside the box, then closed the lid. He set the box down on top of his bed, snatched up his school bag from the floor, and ran to Transfiguration.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"I'm beat!" Ron groaned as he set down his spoon in his now empty pudding bowl. "I've had my good meal after a hard day's work, an' it really was hard, what with all the stuff McGonagall gave us to do, and now I'm beat."

Harry nodded in agreement. Even Hermione looked tired, and she was usually ready to keep going long after Harry and Ron dropped out. 

The three of them were some of the last in the Great Hall for supper. Harry gripped his fork tightly, refusing to be defeated by the last bit of Treacle Tart on his plate. He actually still had some energy, but then he didn't have Ron and Hermione's Prefect duties on top of his class workload. 

"Look, you two go on up without me and get some rest. I'm nearly done here, I won't be long after you."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione asked through a yawn. "We can stay if you want?" 

"Yeah, mate," Ron chimed in, "you can't eat alone." His eyes drooped as he spoke. 

"Really, I'm fine. You two look like death! Go one without me. You need the sleep."

Hermione attempted a thankful smile, but her attention was snagged by Ron, who had started shaking himself awake. "The staircases move," he said defensively when he realized Harry and Hermione were staring. "I'm not falling to my death just because I was too tired to look where I'm walking. Now come on, Hermione." 

Hermione rolled her eyes but stood and followed Ron out of the Great Hall. Harry watched them go, then turned back to his Treacle Tart. 

He downed it quickly, then turned his gaze onto the Slytherin table, the **real** reason he had stayed behind. Draco Malfoy was there, eating with Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle. Harry longed to send a message to Draco's Galleon telling the boy to meet him somewhere tonight. It was the perfect night for it, with Ron and Hermione off to bed along with most of the rest of the school. It would be only too easy for Harry and Draco to sneak away somewhere for the night. Perhaps the Prefect Bathroom again? Or else the Room of Requirement? 

But even though Harry wasn't as tired as his friends, he was still exhausted. He was far from up to excessive physical activities. So staring it was. He watched with a smile as Malfoy talked and laughed, a smirk ever present on his lips. Harry adored the way the pale boy would run his fingers through his hair when he told a joke, and how he hadn't noticed a drop of gravy from dinner on the front of his robes. Harry wasn't sure why he found that cute. Perhaps because it shattered the air of perfection Draco constantly wore? Well, almost constantly. . . . 

But Harry wasn't able to watch his boyfriend for long. Soon after Ron and Hermione left, Draco and his friends rose from their seats at the long Slytherin table and began to leave. Crabbe and Goyle went first. But Draco and Pansy had hardly gone two steps when she stopped him and gestured at the gravy on his robes. He waved Crabbe and Goyle on as Pansy wiped up the gravy with her finger, and then, to Harry's horror, put the finger up to Draco's lips.

Draco opened his mouth obediently and began sucking on her finger. Harry felt his stomach churn angrily, even as Draco pulled her finger back out, laughing as she turned to follow Crabbe and Goyle. But as she turned away, Draco looked round directly at Harry. Their eyes met and he winked, blew Harry a kiss, then turned to follow after his friends. 

Harry sat there stunned for a moment. The Slytherins all exited the hall, and Harry, now without any reason to stay, rose to his feet and left the hall as well. 

_What was that all about?_ he wondered sleepily as he made his way back to the portrait hole. He gave the Fat Lady the password, then climbed into the mostly empty common room. Harry paid his surroundings no mind as he walked through the room and up the staircase to his dormitory. He pushed inside and was surprised to see that the lights were still on. 

Neville was fast asleep in his bed. Dean and Seamus were both in the washroom getting ready, and Ron was sitting at the foot of his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. 

"Alright, you," Harry said as he passed Ron on his way to his own bed. "Thought you'd be asleep by now?" Harry continued in a hushed voice, careful not to wake Neville. Ron didn't respond. 

When Harry reached his bed, he saw the box of chocolate cauldrons from Draco was open. Three were missing and the card was gone. The hairs on Harry's arms raised and his breath caught in his chest. Someone had seen the card with Draco's signature!

"Ron!" Harry said, rounding on him, "did you see anyone-" he froze. The card was in Ron's hand. 

"Ron. . . ?" The red-haired teen finally looked round. 

"Heya, Harry!" He said in a cheery voice. 

"Ron. . . Did you eat my chocolate cauldrons?" Harry asked slowly, heart beating hard in his chest. 

Ron nodded. "Just three of them. I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Those were from Draco!" Harry hissed angrily. 

"I know," Ron said, sounding dreamy. "Isn't he wonderful?"

Harry was taken aback by this. Even after having sex with Harry and Draco, Ron had maintained that Draco was a bad person and that Harry shouldn't be dating him. 

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked.

"Draco Malfoy," Ron said in a slow voice as if he were speaking to someone thick. "He's amazing! Don't you think?"

"Well yeah," Harry said, dumbfounded. "He's my boyfriend, after all."

"Not for long."

" _excuse me?!"_ Harry said indignantly. _what is going on?!_

But Ron just smiled. "He's perfect, and I'm gonna win him away from you. You'll see!" He looked hazily down at the card he was holding. 

And suddenly it made sense! Harry's eyes went wide and he looked from Ron to the open box of chocolate on his bed. A fiery, anger-fueled energy coursed through Harry. All traces of his exhaustion fled. "That arse! That complete, total _arse!"_

"Who?" Ron asked blankly.

"Draco! That bitch spiked my-"

**WAM!** Harry's vision turned to stars and static, and he staggered as a large weight struck the side of his head over his left ear. Harry gasped and brought a hand up to it, feeling it gingerly. As his vision was slowly restored Harry looked up saw Ron standing over him, looking angry. 

"Don't. . . Insult. . . Him!" He growled through clenched teeth. Then, almost immediately, his face went back to its previous dreamy state. "D'you think he knows I exist?" Ron asked. "We fucked, but back then he was just thinking about you. Does he know I exist?"

"He's about to," Harry growled as he got back to his feet, massaging his jaw. 

"Really?!" Ron said, eyes flashing happily. 

"Oohhh yeah!" Harry said, snatching up the box of chocolates off his bed. "I'm gonna take you to him." Harry knelt down in front of his trunk and pulled it open, then removed the silvery invisibility cloak from the bottom. 

Ron pumped his fist in the air. Harry watched it wearily but the malice was long gone from Ron. "When can you take me?"

"Right now," Harry said, straightening up and walking angrily to the door. Ron followed quickly as Harry wrenched it open and began speeding down the staircase. As he walked Harry dug in his pocket, pulling out his wand and the fake Galleon that connected Harry to Malfoy. 

"Where are we going?" Ron asked as they climbed out of the portrait hole.

"To the Prefect Bathroom," Harry replied as he used his wand to send "PB NOW" to Draco through the Galleon. 

"Malfoy is there?" Ron asked, jogging to keep up with Harry. 

"I just told him to meet us there. Now get under and stay quiet!" Harry replied as he put his wand and the Galleon back in his pocket and lifted the invisibility cloak. 

They walked in silence until they reached the solid wood door to the Prefect's bathroom. "Soapsuds," Harry said in a clear voice. The door creaked open and Harry hurried inside, pulling Ron along with him. 

Once inside Harry pulled off the cloak and stormed over to a small circular glass table by the left wall. He slammed the box of chocolates and the cloak down onto the table and sank into one of the chairs. Ron stood in front of the door, gazing at the large room in awe. 

"Harry?" He called, but Harry ignored him. "Harry?!" When Harry continued to ignore him Ron ran over to the table as well. "Harry, Draco isn't here!"

"He'll be here," Harry said in a strained voice, "or else. . ."

"Can I go off the diving board?" Ron asked, pointing at the pool-sized tub set in the floor in the middle of the room. 

"No! There isn't even any water in there. Just sit down and wait for Malfoy to get here!"

And so they waited. For nearly an hour. Harry was almost ready to give up and take Ron to the Hospital Wing when the door creaked open and Malfoy walked in. 

"Looks like someone couldn't resist a meeting after eating . . . his . . . chocolate. . . ." Draco trailed off when he spotted Ron. 

"What took you so long?" Harry demanded, rising to his feet.

"Well I hardly have an invisibility cloak to use to sneak past teachers," Draco said with an indignant sniff as he spotted the cloak on the table behind Harry. "I had to take the long route, which included hiding in a broom closet until the hallway was clear. Now, why is he here?" Draco nodded at Ron. 

**"YOU ARE A PREFECT!"** Harry exploded, striding over and thrusting his finger in Draco's face. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO AVOID THE TEACHERS AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT! And as for Ron, well he's here because he ate your chocolate cauldrons."

Draco's eyebrows rose high onto his forehead as understanding dawned on him. "Oh. . ."

"Oh?!" Harry said, his voice shaking. "Oh? You put love potion in a box of chocolates then give it to me, and all you can say is 'oh'?!"

Draco backed away slowly, hands up. "H-Harry! I can explain!" 

"You better!" Harry snorted. "But first you're gonna fix Ron!" 

"Well how long has it been since he ate it?" Draco asked in a calm voice that did not match the shocked look on his face.

"Around an hour and fifteen minutes? ago?" Harry guessed. 

"We can just wait then! The love potion I bought was really poor quality. Each cauldron's effects only last two hours."

"He are three of them." Harry said, narrowing his eyes. 

Draco swore. "Yeah, that'll last a lot longer."

"Do you have the counterpotion?" Harry demanded. 

"Well, I don't think-" Draco began, but Harry cut across him. 

"Do you have the counterpotion?!" 

Draco sighed and nodded slowly. He reached into his robes and pulled out a small vial of an amber liquid. "It's only enough for one use. I only planned to have you under the spell this one time. I never thought someone else would eat one."

Harry snatched up the vial and turned to face Ron, who was staring hazily at Draco and clearly hadn't been listening to a word either boy had been saying.

"Here, drink this," Harry thrust the vial into Ron's hand. Ron shook his head slightly, then looked at Harry. 

"What is it?" He asked, sounding a little uncertain. 

"It's a potion," Harry replied, "it'll er, it'll make you hard for Draco."

Ron blinked in surprise. "But I'm already hard." 

Draco stepped forward hesitantly. "Maybe we could wait to give it to him? Have a little fun first?" 

Harry shot him a venomous look over his shoulder. Malfoy stepped back again, his hands once more in the air. "Joking! Joking!" He muttered. 

Harry turned back to Ron. "Just drink it." Ron looked from Harry to Draco, shrugged, then uncorked the vial and downed the liquid in one gulp. Harry and Draco both watched him eagerly. For a moment there seemed to be no reaction. Ron simply looked at the two of them with a stupid grin on his face. Then, slowly, the grin slid away to be replaced with a look of horror. 

"H-Harry?! What are we-?" Ron looked wildly around the room as the small vial slipped from his grasp. "Why is he-?" Ron pointed shakily at Draco. "Why am I-?!" He grabbed his crotch uncertainly and yelped, then released it. "What the bloody hell is going on?!" 

"Draco gave me spiked chocolate and you ate it," Harry replied evenly, no longer looking at Ron, but staring at Draco instead. "Now go back to Gryffindor tower. We'll talk about this tomorrow. But right now I need a word alone with my boyfriend."

Ron didn't need to be told twice. He let out a small whimper and ran to the door, tearing it open and disappearing outside. 

Harry immediately rounded on Malfoy. "You!" He snarled. "You _foul_ , loathsome, sniveling. . ." Harry shook with fury as he searched for the correct word, "serpent!" He settled on. Malfoy made a strange croaking noise as if he was attempting to speak, but Harry held up a commanding hand and the pale boy fell silent. 

"I doubt anything you told me was true! 'That wasn't the real me' my ass! Go on, admit it! You're exactly the racist, classist, entitled scumbag you were 'pretending' to be when we first met! What was I, just some conquest for you?!" Harry folded his arms, awaiting an answer. 

Draco's face changed from a mask of fear to one of indignation. Harry saw fire ignite in the boy's eyes and took a step back, surprised but still highly angry. 

"How can you even say that?!" Draco demanded, a small stutter in his voice, though he delivered his words with strength. "After all I've shared with you?! After all we've done together?! You think I was only doing it so I could say 'I fucked Harry Potter' like some sort of trophy?!"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I think what you just did, or tried to do to me, proves that! I just can't believe I was so thick I didn't see it before. Hell, maybe you've dosed me with love potion before somehow? The evidence is right there in my face! You've always hated me and my friends. From that very first day on the train. That was hate, not a badly concealed crush!" 

Draco's nostrils flared. He had shrunk back slightly when Harry had begun talking and shouting, but now he uncurled his body, making himself as large as he could. 

"Yeah, I reckon you are thick! I've already told you, that's _exactly_ what it was! I had a hopeless crush on you and you rejected me. I was insecure!"

Harry snorted. "So what, you challenging me to a duel in our first year then instead of showing up tipping off Filtch, that was you showing your love?" Pulling an example at random from his memory. 

"Actually, yeah! If you remember I challenged _you_ to a duel, not your friends. I was going to use that duel as an excuse to tell you my feelings in private but then that _stupid_ Ron Weasley fucked it up as always by jumping in as your second. It was _supposed_ to be just you and me, but you backed me into a corner! I knew I couldn't actually show up, and in a rare show of original thought, Crabbe suggested we tip off Filtch. I had an image to keep up so I agreed." Draco finished sourly and Harry felt his face go soft. He frowned slightly, his hard, fiery heart easing a little. 

"W-well, what about trying to turn in Norbert, Hagrid's baby dragon from first year?!"

Draco gave a sigh. "That wasn't my original plan either. I snuck out because I wanted to see a dragon up close, even a baby! But I got caught and tried to talk my way out of it. . ."

Harry bit his lip, his rage diminishing, but still smoldering. "Fine, but what about all the other times you were a rude, crude ass to us?"

"Some of that was real venom," Malfoy admitted. But I swear almost all of it was an act! I've done a lot to help you over the years as well!"

At this Harry gave a derisive yip of laughter, his anger now growing again. "Oh, do tell me about all those times that you certainly dreamed up."

It was Malfoy's turn to narrow his eyes. "Fine! Second year. You thought I didn't see you in that cabinet at Borgin and Burkes but I saw! And I said nothing!"

Harry's eyes went wide, but before he could speak his astonishment Draco started talking again. "Also second year, I tried to stop the attacks by the Heir of Slytherin. I gave you the information you needed to learn it was a Basilisk attacking the students."

"That bloody well wasn't you!" Harry said. "That was Hermione all the way!"

"Harry," Draco rolled his eyes. "Have you ever known Hermione to tear a page out of a book? Especially a library book? I stole the page from Flourish and Blots ages before and left it where I knew Granger would find it."

Harry's frown deepened. "O-ok. . . So you did a couple of things. That still doesn't excuse-"

"Oh, but I'm not done with my list!" Draco said, sounding irritated. "And if you're gonna stand there and say that I never really loved you, then you can be damn well sure I'm gonna show you every instance that proves you wrong," Draco strode swiftly past Harry and sank into one of the chairs set around the small table on which sat the box of chocolates and the invisibility cloak. Harry turned to look at him and closed his mouth, allowing Malfoy to continue. 

"Right then! First year after you fought Professor Quirrell and ended up in the Hospital Wing I bought you a good amount of those sweets you woke up to. Actually, I've done that most of the times you've ended up in Hospital. I know it's just a small gesture, but it meant a lot coming from me." He paused and Harry felt his heart soften further. He made his way slowly over to the table and sat across from Draco. 

"Second year," Draco continued, "and this isn't something good I did, this is me apologizing for something bad. You're not even the right person to say it to, but when I called Granger a Mudblood. . ." He lowered his head in shame and Harry saw Draco's chest expand as he took a deep, shaky breath. "God, it just slipped out! And that's no excuse. I shouldn't have said it at all. And the second after it passed through my lips I wanted to take it back. I was on the verge of apologizing then and there, in front of the rest of the Slytherin team, but Weasley went and cursed himself and you lot rushed off to Hagrid's."

Malfoy sounded bitter, but not at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. No, he sounded bitter at himself. 

"I missed my chance and after that, I lost my nerve. When I slipped Granger that page on the Basilisk I told myself I was making up for calling her that. But it was barely even a start. She didn't even know it came from me, for one. I waited for her back to be turned while she was in the library and laid it on the book she had been reading. I'd gladly make a face-to-face apology to her now."

Harry found himself hanging onto every word out of Draco's mouth, growing less and less angry the more Draco talked. Malfoy both looked and sounded sincere, and it was hard for Harry to remain angry. Yet there was still a small spark of defiance inside himself. 

"In third year, after that Hippogriff slashed me, I was in so much pain and so royally pissed off that right after the fact I wrote father. He swore that we'd see the end of the beast, and Hagrid too if he could swing it with the committee, and I went along with it. But the very next day when the pain had all but gone and the realization that it had truly been my fault set in, I tried everything to make father stop. I told him what had happened and how Hagrid had warned the class about insulting a Hippogriff, and I told him not to take action, but he wouldn't listen. That one doesn't have anything to do with you, Harry, but I wanted you to see that I really wasn't the stuck-up git you thought I was, and that you still think I am." 

Tears appeared in the corner of Draco's eyes. He sniffed and wiped them away with his sleeve. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. As long as he'd known Draco the blond boy had been domineering and at least attempted to be in control. But seeing him now, in tears and admitting his faults, it felt somehow wrong to Harry. 

"Last year," Draco continued with a quaver in his voice, "I was heartbroken when you were put in the Triwizard Tournament. I knew you'd faced danger before but I was beside myself wondering if you'd die! " 

Harry cracked a small smile. "You did end up making those _Potter Sucks_ badges, though."

Draco chuckled as a tear slid down his right cheek. "Well, you're quite good at it!" He joked. "Although they said _Potter Stinks_ , not _Potter Sucks_."

Harry leaned forward, his anger now all but gone. "Why'd you give me spiked Chocolate Cauldrons, then?" He asked, more  
Disappointed than mad at this point. 

Draco sniffed again. "I. . . I was jealous of you and Weasley. After we all shagged I thought you might like him better than me. He is your best mate, after all. And, as you've just pointed out, we were enemies for four and a half years! I didn't think anything through, I just acted. I was going to win you back by giving you the best sex of your life through those. I know I shouldn't have. I should have talked to you instead!" More tears slid down Draco's face. 

"Draco, you had me eating out the palm of your hand already!" Harry said softly, reaching across the table and taking the boy's hand. "You didn't need to slip me a love potion to make me do what you wanted."

Malfoy smiled through his tears. "N-no, of course not. I see that n-now. Still, it would've been fun, eh?" He gave a shaky, wet chuckle. 

Harry grinned along with him and squeezed his hand. "Yeah, it would've been!" He said, imagining himself as Draco's sex slave for a night, doing everything he was told without question. He blushed as a strong feeling of desire came over him. 

"Of course. . . It could still be fun?" He proposed, heart beating hard suddenly. Harry could scarce believe what he was saying. Draco looked up, eyes wide. 

"W-what?" He asked, peering curiously at Harry. Harry saw a glint in Draco's eyes as the tears left him and the dominance slowly began to spread through the boy once again. 

Harry released Draco's hand and snatched up the box of chocolates. He shot to his feet, opening the box. "These last for two hours, you say? Well, I find myself suddenly full of adrenaline, we're alone, we've got my invisibility cloak, and I believe you when you say that you loved me all that time. . ." Harry pinched one of the Cauldrons between his thumb and forefinger and lifted it out of the box. 

"Harry, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Draco cautioned. "Didn't we just agree that I shouldn't have given you those?" 

"Yeah," Harry replied, no longer looking at Draco. He was instead gazing quite keenly at the sweet in his hand. "But you've apologized and now I can't get the idea out of my head. And if I eat it willingly and knowingly. . ."

Slowly, the familiar sly grin crept back across Draco's face. "Go on. . . ?"

"Well, you promised the best sex of my life. I'd like to see your idea of that. The thought of what you'd do to me when I won't refuse is intoxicating! What naughty things have you kept in the back of your mind that you'd like to exercise on me with no fear of judgment?" 

Draco slowly stood as well. "Spoilers, Potter. And I might have exaggerated a bit with that 'best sex of your life' speech. Though I suppose there's one way to find out." Both boy's hearts were beating furiously in their chest, pumping blood to their cocks, which were both stiffening as each boy pictured all the kinky possibilities this could lead to. 

And then, almost without hesitation, Harry raised the cauldron to his lips. Draco's breath froze in his throat and he felt as if his heart had stopped beating as he stared with anticipation at Harry, who sank his teeth into the sweet. He bit through and began chewing. 

The taste of the chocolate, one of rich fudge, merged exquisitely with the Firewhisky. The spirit was aptly named and Harry felt even that small amount burn through him, giving him courage and energy while assuring him he'd made the right decision. He popped the rest of the Chocolate Cauldron into his mouth, waiting. Yet the Love Potion's effects were nowhere to be seen. 

Draco stared at Harry as the black-haired boy swallowed, waiting to see some sort of change. But there was nothing. Harry shrugged, feeling confused, and the two of them continued waiting. Harry glanced down and saw that Malfoy was fidgeting nervously with the sleeves of his robe. It was kind of cute, in Harry's opinion. 

And then, slowly Harry felt a new sensation spread through him. All of his lingering worries drifted away, and he was left feeling lightweight and strangely pleased. Past events no longer concerned him, and he gave not a second thought, nor indeed a first one, to the possible events of the future. As the potion gave Harry newfound energy he realized all that mattered now was the boy standing across from him. 

Harry gave a wide smile and stepped forward, pulling Draco into a deep kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other and their warm bodies were pushed together. Harry moaned loudly and shoved his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco smiled as well and ran his hands through Harry's hair as he sucked on the boy's tongue. After a moment they broke apart, gasping. 

"Ahhh! Still a good kisser, then!" 

Harry chuckled. "Same to you! So, what should we do first? Perhaps we could strip and go for a 'swim'?" He suggested, jerking his head at the pool-sized tub they'd fucked in once already in the center of the room. 

"Hmmm. . . ?" Draco hummed thoughtfully. "Not a bad idea. . . But no. We've done that already, and not that it wasn't fantastic, but I'm in the mood for something fresh!" He paused, thinking hard. "Now. . . I think we should find ourselves a nice classroom! Then I can teach you all the things I've always wanted to impart onto you~"

"Sure! Harry said pleasantly without a moments thought. "Which class?" 

"Any will do!" Draco replied as he snatched up the Invisibility Cloak. "Although if we can find the one we were in this morning. . ."

"I remember where that was!" Harry said happily. 

"Then lead the way!" Draco smiled. "But first, throw the rest of those chocolates away. I don't think it's a good idea to keep them or to leave them around for someone else to find."

Harry obeyed, tossing the heart-shaped box in a nearby bin, then headed back over to Draco, who was holding open the cloak. "Under here! We should be able to fit! Might have to crouch a little. Just keep quiet and lead the way to that classroom!" 

Harry guided Draco out of the Prefect's bathroom as instructed, making sure to keep quiet. He took a left down the silent and dark corridor, all thoughts of his boyfriend's transgression gone from his mind. But Draco, however, couldn't stop thinking about it. 

The pale boy was in awe at what Harry had just done. It was such a huge show of trust, and he wasn't sure what Harry was playing at. Perhaps it was actually a show of submission, but either way having it follow so closely after what Draco did, or tried to do. . . 

And now Potter expected him to pull all the plugs and be as dominant as he could be. Draco was eager to try this, he truly was, yet he was also very anxious. It had all happened so fast. And he knew he'd been wrong to try and slip Harry that love potion. What if he did something that, when the potion wore off, Harry would resent him for?! Yet at the same time, Malfoy couldn't help but imagine how Harry might feel if he held back when Harry was expecting and hoping for Draco to go all out. 

He kept trying to figure a way around this as Harry led them through the halls. He decided that Harry wouldn't have eaten the cauldron if he didn't want Draco to do anything he wanted. 

"Nearly there!" Harry hissed as they passed by a statue shrouded in shadow. "It's just through here!" Harry reached through the cloak and pulled aside a curtain pretending to be a solid painting that was hanging on the wall. Inside was a short, dark stone tunnel. The two boys made their way quickly through this, coming out on the other end into a stone hallway very similar to the one they had just left. Harry grabbed hold of Draco's hand and pulled him into the classroom across the hall. 

"Here we are, then!" Harry said pleasantly, his voice gaining volume once again as the door slid shut behind them. Harry pulled off the cloak, cast it away onto the floor, and pulled out his wand. He gave the wand a quick wave and muttered an incantation under his breath and several candles and a couple of torches set around the room all blazed to life, throwing the room into view. 

There were four rows of desks, all uniform and blank. The room itself was actually quite bare, and other than the small student desks the only object inside the room was a large wooden teacher's desk at the head of the class. It too was bare, and it's shadow danced in the light of the torches. 

"Good job, Harry!" Malfoy said in a proud voice, although it shook slightly. He pulled out his own wand and aimed it at the door. "Colloportus!" He said, and the door lock clicked. "Now we only need to worry about Filch catching us!" They both set their wands on the teacher's desk at the front of the classroom. 

"We don't!" Harry said in the same pleased voice he'd had since taking the love potion. "I overheard him and Professor Sprout talking this morning. She's growing Mandrakes again for the second and third years, and they're heading into puberty. She wants Filtch to stay by the Greenhouses tonight and make sure they don't have any parties. We're all on our own in here!" He smiled, imagining Filch out in the cold all night watching the Greenhouses. 

Malfoy grinned. "Well then!" He said, and Harry was happy to hear his usual drawl finally creeping back into his voice, even if Draco did still sound a bit perturbed. "I know exactly what we should to for these next two hours!" He stepped up to Harry, grabbing the front of his robes and pulling him close. "Now that I've got my favorite slave~" 

"Slavery is unwilling. I look forward to you commanding me here." Harry teased, and Malfoy smiled broadly. 

"One cauldron really is the perfect amount," he said, leaning in close to Harry's face. "Just enough to make you completely mine without turning you into a bumbling idiot who I wouldn't recognize," he pushed his lips against Harry's with a sigh of passion. 

Harry's mind went blank, or at least more blank than it had been. His hands found Malfoy's shoulders and he closed his eyes as he leaned into the kiss. Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth and wrapped it around Harry's own tongue. He could taste the chocolate in Harry's mouth, though the love potion was long gone. 

Draco's hands began to eagerly remove Harry's robes. The boys pulled apart and Harry lifted his arms over his head to allow Malfoy to lift the robes away. They soon fell in a jumble on the floor, leaving Harry in only his boxer briefs. Draco's robes soon joined Harry's on the floor. 

Draco grabbed Harry and pushed him up against the wall behind the desk. Their lips met again and their underwear covered crotches were smashed together, each boy getting harder with every passing moment. 

Harry moaned as Draco's lips moved away from his mouth and slowly to his neck. He closed his eyes and the pale, pointed face buried itself into his neck, teeth nibbling on sensitive flesh. Harry rolled his hips up into Draco's crotch and the Slytherin teen began so suck hard on Harry's skin. 

"Ohhhh yes!" Harry gasped, eyes still shut tight. Draco sucked harder. He intended the Boy Who Lived to have a _new_ mark people would stare at by the time he was through with him. 

Harry's greedy hands soon found themselves palming the bulge at the front of Malfoy's underwear. He could feel Draco's hard shaft firmly beneath the fabric and longed to tear away the thin barrier. He was about to do so when Draco sank his teeth into Harry's neck, distracting the black-haired teen. 

The bite wasn't hard enough to pierce skin, but there was enough force behind it to make Harry arch his back and cry out. Draco smiled warmly as he felt Harry's soft skin between his teeth. _There's a sound I've missed~_

Draco pushed his fingertips beneath Harry's waistband and pulled the boy's underwear down, exposing Harry's large, hard cock. Harry, moaning, kicked off the underwear and rolled his hips again. Malfoy chuckled and ceased biting him. 

"Mnnnn, that'll make a pretty bruise to look at tomorrow!" He said as he stared at the mark he'd left. "Now, what to do next~ Ahhh, I know!" Draco grasped Harry's cock and pulled the other boy closer to him. "It's been some time since I've felt you inside me. I rather miss the feeling!" 

Draco planted a light kiss on Harry's lips and tugged him over to the desk at the head of the room by his cock. He tore off his underwear and jumped up on the desk, spreading his legs. "Get on your knees!" Draco commanded, his underwear hanging off his right ankle. 

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He sank down, grabbing hold of Draco's hips, and pressed his face eagerly into the blond boy's ass. Draco leaned back slightly to give Harry easy access and stroked himself freely. 

Harry's tongue lapped almost hungrily at Draco's tight hole. Malfoy tipped his head up and moaned as he felt the warm wetness spread over his entrance. Harry didn't wait long before spearing his tongue into the hole itself, forcing his way inside and lubing up his lover. 

"Aahhh~ that's it!" Malfoy reached down and grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair. The scar-faced teen felt Draco's hole clench slightly around his tongue, but he continued pushing through. He moved his hands away from Malfoy's hips and instead grabbed hold of and spread Malfoy's ass cheeks. This allowed him to push his tongue all the way through and inside Draco. 

"Ohhh God yes!" He groaned, ruffling Harry's hair before tightening his grip. "Good boy!"

Harry bobbed his head every so slightly, making sure Draco's hole would stay open. After a minute of this, he withdrew his tongue, slipped two fingers into his mouth, then pushed them slowly but forcefully into Draco's hole. Draco moaned deeply and Harry began thrusting his fingers back and forth, curling one slightly for added pleasure. 

The fingers went deep inside Draco's hole, testing and teasing and spreading. Harry couldn't wait to push his cock inside after them. He felt as if he would cum just by thinking about it. Malfoy looked down, white-blond hair in his face as he caught the hungry look in Harry's eye. 

"That's the spirit!" He crooned. "Once you get inside me, and I mean truly inside me, I want you to give me everything you've got!"

Harry nodded eagerly and added a third finger inside Malfoy. Draco's legs began to shake, so much so that the underwear finally fell from his ankle. Harry grinned and spread his fingers as far apart as they would go. Draco let out a low, prissy gasp that spun Harry's head. 

At last, he deemed Draco ready. Harry pulled his fingers out, stood up, and stepped between Draco's legs. He grabbed the other teen's ankles and moved Draco's legs onto his shoulders. Harry's breathing became much more shallow as he pushed his cock against Malfoy's wet, loosened hole. 

"Don't hold back," Draco reminded him. Harry gave a nod, took as deep a breath as he could, then drove his cock deep inside his lover. Harry's body went fuzzy with pleasure as Draco let loose a cry that would have called Filtch straight to them on any other night. 

Harry very nearly drooled on Malfoy's stomach as he slowly began to push back and forth into the Slytherin teen, picking up speed with each thrust. The desk creaked as Harry rutted up into him. _don't hold back!_

"Oohhhh fuck yes!" Draco cried, closing his eyes and tipping his head up at the stone ceiling once again. "Oh, don't stop!" 

Harry didn't need this instruction. He was in ecstasy! His foreskin was pulled tight off his cock head with each thrust, and under the influence of the love potion, the pleasure felt double what it normally did. 

_My asshole is on fire!_ Draco huffed deeply and licked his lips, sweat beginning to appear on his pale skin. _It's. . . Magnificent!_

Harry pounded into Malfoy, his cock going balls deep on nearly every thrust. Soon his cries and moans of pleasure joined those of Malfoy and the sound of the desk creaking and groaning. _How long can I hold on?!_ Harry wondered. 

Malfoy's cock started swinging back and forth as his body moved with Harry's hard thrusts. He opened his eyes and gazed upon the glorious scene before him, watching as Harry's cock disappeared repeatedly up inside him. The sound of squelching and the smack of skin on skin joined all the other noises filling the room. 

"C-cum in me, Harry!"

Harry was already getting close, and again didn't need to be told by Malfoy, although he enjoyed hearing the boy talk. His gut was clenched and his blood was on fire! He was ready to fill Draco. 

But then something happened that Harry hadn't expected. Draco came first! His hot white seed erupted from his slit like a geyser, splattering his chest and stomach. A couple drops even reached his face, landing on his cheek and lips. At the same time, Draco clenched his ass hard round Harry's dick. 

It was more than enough to push Harry over the edge. He opened his mouth wide, intending to cry out loudly. But nothing came out! The same could not be said for his cock, however. Harry began shooting sticky stream after sticky stream of hot cum deep into Draco's hole. Harry pushed all the way inside and leaned into Draco's wet, cum covered chest. 

Harry continued to jerk his hips forward even though he couldn't go any deeper inside Draco. The last of his cum spilled out inside the pale boy and the two collapsed down onto the desk together, breathing heavily. 

"Th-that was. . . Ohhh~" Draco moaned. Harry nodded, leaning forward to lap playfully at the cum on Draco's face. Draco purred as he felt the warm tongue pressed softly against his skin. Harry slurped up all the cum on Draco's face, then flitted his tongue over the pale boy's lips teasingly and began pulling out. His cock dripped steadily on the old wood of the desk and his cum leaked slowly out of Draco's hole. 

"You good to keep going?" Draco asked curiously. 

"Absolutely!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Of course you are," Draco smiled and sat up slowly as Harry moved off of him. "It hasn't been two hours yet."

Harry leaned against the desk, still catching his breath. There was a wide grin on his face and his cock was still hard as ever. "What've you got in mind?" 

"Oh, something I've no doubt you'll enjoy!" Malfoy smirked and got to his feet. He moved so he was in front of Harry, grabbing hold of the boy and turning them so it was Harry who was now pressed against the desk. Draco gripped both their cocks lightly and pressed the tips together. 

"It's a good thing your wrapper is so big, Potter. The perfect size, actually." 

Harry breathed a deep sigh of realization. "Oh! You mean. . . ?"

Malfoy nodded. "Absolutely I do." He brought his hands up, making his and Harry's foreskin slide up over one another, enveloping their heads. Harry shivered as their slick heads slid together inside each other's foreskin. 

More cum dribbled out of Draco's hole and began to slowly slide down his leg as he shifted slightly to the left, making sure his and Harry's cocks formed a straight line. Draco ignored the cum and slowly gave a single thrust, testing his and Harry's new bond. 

Harry gave a loud cry, his lower lip trembling. Malfoy grinned and thrust again. "Nmmmgg! N-not too shady, eh?" He stroked Harry's cock twice, making certain not to pull the boy's foreskin down enough to break their bond. 

"Y-yeah!" Harry gasped. "Where'd you learn about th-this?"

"Wizards have porn too, you know. Magazines and such. And I'm rich. I can afford **all** the magazines I want. And the difference between our porn magazines and muggle ones is that ours have moving pictures!" 

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Care to share them with me sometime?" 

Draco laughed and began thrusting his hips slowly. "I might could. If you earn it~"

Harry moaned deeply as his cock head and Draco's slid against each other inside their interlocking foreskins. Their heads were both wet from their earlier cumshots, making for an extremely pleasurable experience for both boys. 

"Ooooohhh ho ho!" Draco gasped, faltering with his thrusts as a wave of pleasure rolled over him. Harry was quick to pick up the slack. He thrust somewhat harder than Draco had and managed to keep up the pace even as the pleasure made his mouth hang open. Draco reached out and held on tight to Harry's shoulder with his left hand. He kept his right wrapped around the base of his cock, pushing his sheath up high around Harry's head. 

Harry soon found himself growing short of breath. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and he was getting closer and closer to cumming again. He almost felt embarrassed about shooting his load so soon after cumming inside Draco, but as another burst of pleasure shot through him he found he no longer cared. 

Draco wasn't fairing much better. It was his first time, like Harry, ever attempting this, and it was going so much better than he had expected. Every minuscule movement by either boy inside their foreskins sent bolts of pleasure searing through them. Draco knew he couldn't take it much longer. 

"H-Harry! I'm gonna-"

Harry nodded. "Me too!" He grunted, slowing his thrusts and resorting to heavy sensual strokes with his hand. 

"Together, then?" Draco attempted a smirk. 

"If we c-can!" Harry gasped. He was on a razor's edge. Malfoy shifted his hand from Harry's shoulder from the boy's shoulder to behind his neck. He gazed at the mark he'd left on Harry's neck for a moment, then pushed Harry's head forward. Their lips met and their cocks exploded inside one another. The boys' foreskin bulged as they filled with cum, and some even managed to trickle out. 

Harry moaned highly into Draco's mouth, and Malfoy felt their bodies shake, making his and Harry's wands rattle slightly on the desktop. 

Sweat dripped off both boys' foreheads. They continued kissing long after they'd stopped cumming. But they'd hardly recovered when a sudden sound reached their ears. They both jumped, pulling away and out of the kiss. It had been a meow. In unison, their heads turned to look at the classroom door. The meowing came again and a single, dark cat paw reached under the wood door. 

"I thought you said Filch would be busy?!" Malfoy hissed anxiously. 

"He is! I thought Mrs. Norris would be with him!" Harry responded horror-struck as the paw pulled away. 

Harry and Draco hurriedly tugged their cocks apart, dripping cum liberally onto the floor. They dove for their clothes as quick as they could, snatching up and pulling on their underwear. Harry was about to make a move towards his robes when the sound of Filch's footsteps and wheezing and the jingling of keys reached his ears. Harry silently cursed the old man. He seemed to have a psychic link with his damnable cat, and though he looked old he knew the castle's layout better than anyone (save the Weasley Twins) and could usually arrive within seconds of trouble erupting anywhere in the castle. 

"No time!" Draco hissed. It was now so late even he wouldn't get a free pass for being out of bed. He snatched up his and Harry's wands along with the invisibility cloak and gestured Harry over to him. The raven-haired boy ran to him, his bare feet muting the sounds of his footfalls. He and Malfoy had only just ducked under the cloak when they heard a key slide into the door lock. There was a click and the door swung open. 

"What have we here, my sweet?!" Filch, the old, ghoulish caretaker strode into the room, jowls aquiver. His cat, Mrs. Norris, was at his heels and a lantern swung in his left hand. He gazed at the lit candles and torches, eyes narrowing. Draco and Harry silently backed into the corner.

While Filch was looking away Draco pointed his wand at the drops of cum on the floor and whispered "Tergeo" as quiet as he could. They vanished just as Filch turned and spotted the boys' robes on the floor by the desk, mere feet from where the cum had just been. 

"Ruddy kids!" He growled. He hobbled forward and scooped the robes up off the floor. He gazed intently at the house emblems sewn onto the front of both robes. "Don't worry, we'll have them this time!" He assured his cat. He then swept around the room, blowing out all the lights. He passed very close to Harry and Draco on his way back to the door. 

"Come on!" He sniffed, staring into the now dark and apparently empty room. "We'll go fetch Professors Snape and McGonnagal. Whoever did this will be punished!" 

And with that he swept out if the room, taking Harry and Draco's robes with him. The two boys let out loud sighs of relief, hearts beating heavy in their chests and cocks no longer hard. 

"Well shit!" Draco muttered. "No clothes and now Filch is onto us! We better get back to our dormitories in case our heads of house decide to investigate!"

Harry nodded in agreement. He could feel the love potion slowly wearing off anyway. "Yeah! I'm just glad Filch didn't notice the cum we spilled on the desk." 

Draco chuckled and handed Harry his wand. "C'mon, let's go!" They quickly left the classroom, Draco erasing the cum off the desk as they went. 

They made their way to the Slytherin dormitory first. Harry and Draco had to flatten themselves once again against the wall as they entered the Dungeon when Snape and Filch came quickly up the stairs, no doubt heading to the classroom the two teens had just abandoned. 

"I'm telling you, sir!" Filch was calling after Snape. "It's no use going back to the room. I put out all the lights and the only thing out of the ordinary was these robes! We should be checking the dormitories for missing students!"

"That is all for me to decide!" Snape snapped briskly. "I would like to search the room in question and see what _I_ can find. You will go awaken Minerva and send her down to meet me in the classroom."

Snape and Filch disappeared up the stairs and out of sight. Once again Harry and Draco breathed sighs of relief, then continued on towards Slytherin House. It felt odd and strangely invigorating to Harry. There wasn't much room beneath the cloak, so his and Draco's bare skin was continually pushed up against each other. Harry tried to ignore it but found that it was a difficult feat to accomplish. What was more, his and Draco's nudity was turning him on again. 

It took them another five minutes, but at last they reached the stone wall that concealed the entrance to Slytherin house. It took all of Harry's willpower not to reach down and grab Draco's bulge all the way down to the entrance, and the urge was stronger still now that they'd stopped. 

"Thanks for doing this Harry," Malfoy said softly. "And for forgiving me."

"You're not completely off the hook, but yeah, I forgive you." Harry kissed the other boy quickly. "And it really was an amazing night. No doubt it would've only gotten better if Mrs. Norris hadn't shown up."

Malfoy chuckled in agreement. "I had so much more I wanted to do!"

"Save it for a rainy day. Or snowy, seeing as we're in winter. Now get inside before they come back!" Harry gave Draco a small push, and he ducked out from under the cloak. Harry smiled as his eyes roved up and down his boyfriend's almost completely naked body. 

"You get going too, Harry," Malfoy nodded at the spot where he knew Harry was standing beneath the cloak. "Filch said he was getting McGonnagal as well. You'd better be in bed by the time he does, if possible."

Once again Harry didn't need to be told twice. He turned on the spot and immediately began jogging away back to his Dormitory, shivering slightly in the cool air without his robes. He paused once at the end of the hall, turning just in time to see Draco disappear inside a doorway that had appeared in the stone wall. 

It was only after Harry had made it back to his dormitory, dressed in his nightclothes, and put away the cloak that he realized his fake Galleon had been in his robes pocket. While Harry still had the one he used to connect to the DA, Filch now had the one he used to talk to Draco. He stared mournfully out the window by his bed for a moment, watching snow begin to fall sleepily from the clouds, then pulled the curtain closed round his four-poster and closed his eyes.


	7. Dark Entries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco plans a special Christmas night for Harry and himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, gentle viewers! Long time no see for a proper fic update. I'd originally intended to get a **lot** done this month, but with family monopolizing my time I was able to do little more than post those 30 day OTP challenges (which I'm behind on). Still, I thought you should at least get something for Christmas. Aannnddd I took too long to write it! So you're getting this Christmas fic for New Years! Again! 
> 
> The theme of this chapter (outside of Christmas) is extreme. You've got a bunch of kinks I've never even attempted to write for before, such as under the cloak public sex, sounding, size play (but not in the way you think), cock rings, and cum denial. I'd love your feedback on how I wrote those kinks since most of them I've never tried IRL before. Be it constructive criticism or praise for getting it right (there's a word for that that's on the tip of my tongue!) I'll accept it. But enough talk. Enjoy the fic!
> 
> Edit: well, I was going to add a few of those OTP challenges, but I got assaulted the other day and that was just what I needed to top off my already limited time

HARRY'S BREATH CAME OUT in quiet huffs. His stomach growled loudly, threatening to give him away. He was extremely thankful for his father's Invisibility Cloak at times like this. It was the final touch to Harry's heist. 

Harry had parked himself in an alcove just across the hall from Filch's office and waited. He checked his watch, counting down the seconds. It was lunchtime, and while it was a pain to miss it, this was much more important. Harry likely only had one shot to recover the enchanted Galleon he used to communicate with his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, from Filch's office. If this failed then Harry would have to come up with a new way for them to talk. 

He supposed he could ask Hermione to make him a new set of enchanted coins, but she was already suspicious enough. Retrieving the lost coin was the best course of action. It had already been over a week since Harry had lost the coin, and both he and Draco were growing antsy, especially with the holidays coming up fast. Harry certainly wanted to treat Malfoy this Christmas. He had so many things to make up for, after all. 

Just on time, Harry heard a loud, rumbling **BANG!** from the Great Hall halfway across the school. Several smaller explosions echoed through the halls as well, along with the confused and excited screams of students. It hadn't been hard to convince Fred and George to create this diversion. Harry had only just started explaining that he wanted to break into Filch's office when their eyes lit up and they eagerly offered to help. 

Filch's door slammed open, and the old caretaker streaked out, his bloodshot eyes wide. "What in the blazes are they doing this time!? The inbred animals! Hang them by their feet as I whip them, I will!" Filch growled and darted off down the corridor and out of sight, leaving Harry alone with the echoing sound of explosions. 

It was almost too easy. Harry had brought the enchanted knife his Godfather, Sirius, had given him, but Filch hadn't even closed his door behind him, much less locked it! Harry, still covered with the Invisibility Cloak, strode quickly inside and looked around. 

The room was exactly as one would expect Filch's office to look. The walls were dark and grimy stone with a set of heavy looking chains set into one side. File cabinets lined the edge of the room, including one dusty, bulky-looking grey one sitting directly behind a cluttered desk made of old, dark wood. Harry noticed a still steaming bowl of soup sat on the desk as well. Against the wall to Harry's left sat a fat oak trunk with the word "Evidence" painted on the front in fading white letters. Harry made his way over to it quickly, passing by another cabinet labeled _Caution: Confiscated & Highly Dangerous._ It reminded Harry of the enchanted map he had concealed inside his robes. 

Harry reached the trunk and got down on his knees to examine it. It was protected by a large padlock, but Harry knew that Filch was a Squibb and would only be able to use keys to unlock it. It was therefore unlikely that there would be any protective spells placed upon it. Harry pulled out his wand, pointed it at the trunk, and whispered _"Alohomora."_

As expected, the lock clanged open. Harry removed it with shaking hands and heaved the heavy lid open. His jaw dropped. Inside there was such a garbled mess of random, mismatched objects that it was difficult to believe Filch would be able to find anything once he tossed it inside. There were pouches of Dungbombs, fanged frisbees that still had enough magic to give halfhearted snarls, and even a pair of ominous-looking metal tweezers that were emitting strange clucking noises. There were layers and layers of these things, all packed tightly atop one another!

And yet Harry quickly spotted the bundle of robes that were clearly his and Malfoy's. If he'd come even another week later they no doubt would've become buried in the mess of confiscated magical nicknacks Filch seemed to acquire at a remarkable rate. Harry hadn't even been sure he would find the robes in here. But now that he had, he was hoping beyond hope that Filch hadn't gone through all the pockets yet. If Filch had, the Galleons would be lost or good. Filch had no reason to suspect they were anything besides what they appeared, and would no doubt keep them for himself. 

Harry picked up the Gryffindor pair of robes and began to rummage through the pockets. There was nothing in the first pocket, making Harry's heart beat hard and fast with anxiety, but when he reached into the second pocket, his hand wrapped around the familiar gold coin he had been searching for. It took only a moment longer to find the coin in Draco's pocket. Relief filled his body. 

Harry considered briefly taking their robes back as well, but quickly decided that it would be best to leave them there so as not to pique Filch's suspicions more than they already were. 

It was at that moment when Harry realized the sound of explosions and screaming students was no longer echoing through the castle. Filch could be back at any moment! He hastily slammed the trunk lid back down and slid the padlock in place. He stood just as he heard the angry, unmistakable tapping of Filch's feet coming down the hall. 

Harry made it through the door without a second to spare. Flich rushed past him, muttering about dealing with Fred and George once and for all, then slammed the door shut just as Harry cleared the doorway. Harry didn't wait to catch his breath before hurrying off down the hall to find Draco.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"I think I owe you a treat, Potter," Draco murmured, his hands pressed against Harry's chest and his lips inches from Harry's own. They were standing in another alcove under Harry's invisibility cloak as dozens of students streamed past them on their way to class. 

"Oh, I get a treat?" Harry smiled almost shyly in response. 

"Well, of course! You snuck around and caused that diversion just to get those Galleons back for us. You deserve something special."

"I'd like to see what you have in mind~" Harry grinned. "But you're in that Inquisitorial Squad. Aren't you supposed to bust me?"

"Fuck the Inquisitorial Squad," Draco murmured. "My first duty is to you. Besides, McGonagall already dealt with the Weasley twins before anyone else could. Case closed.

"As for what your treat will be, I've actually got two for you." Draco's eyes twinkled mischievously, looking only at Harry and never wandering to the bustling students just outside the invisibility cloak. 

"Two presents?!" Harry blushed. "Just for getting those coins back?"

"Well, not just for that. Christmas is a special occasion, after all," Draco smirked. "Your second gift, the big one, is that I told Crabbe and Goyle and the rest of my year that I'm going home for the Holidays!"

Harry stared at him blankly for a second. "Ok. . . So?" 

Draco rolled his eyes. " _So_ they only stay if I stay. Since they think I'm going home, they're going home. My dormitory will be empty Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Do you catch my meaning now, Potter?"

Harry's eyes went wide. "Oh! You. . . You mean you want me to spend the night with you. . . On Christmas. . . In your bed. . ." He blushed hard. 

"Now you're getting it!" Draco grinned. "So, what do you think?" He sounded antsy and uneasy, as if worried Harry would refuse. Quite the contrary, Harry couldn't think of anything he would rather do than spend Christmas with Draco. 

"I love you," he breathed. Draco started to chuckle, pleased with Harry's response, then froze as he realized what Harry had just said. 

"You. . . You love me?" 

Harry nodded, blushing. A wide, warmer smile slowly spread over Draco's face. "I love you too, Harry." He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against the black-haired boy's lips. 

Harry kissed him back and let out a single low moan. He smiled softly as they broke the kiss, then placed his hands on Draco's hips. "So, what's my other present?"

"Ah, that one you get now," Draco's smirk returned. "I think you'll like it, but try to contain your excitement. We're in public, after all." He slipped a hand under Harry's robes and down the front of his pants, and before Harry could react Draco grabbed hold of his cock. Harry gasped, his eyes going wide once more. He shot one furtive glance at the students walking past only feet away, oblivious to what was going on beneath the cloak, but he made no move to stop Draco.

Malfoy licked his lips, then crouched down, tugging Harry's pants and underwear down with him. Harry pushed aside his robes to let Draco have full access. His dick was exposed, already stiffening in the pale teen's grasp. Malfoy eyed it hungrily, gave it three preliminary strokes to help it go completely hard, then pushed it into his mouth and began to bob his head. 

Harry leaned against the stone wall behind him and reached a quivering hand up to cover his mouth and muffle his moans. Draco worked his tongue expertly around, making Harry's legs shake as well. The black-haired boy watched Malfoy work for a few seconds, then tilted his head up, closed his eyes, and gave in to the pleasure being delivered to him. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

For the next week all Harry could think about was the blowjob Draco had given him beneath the cloak, a tease at what was to come. He pictured the way Draco had wiped his smirking mouth on his sleeve after finishing Harry off (Harry'd had to cover his mouth and bite down to keep his moans from reaching the ears of the passing students). Draco had then kissed Harry passionately, letting him taste himself on Malfoy's tongue and lips while the pale boy held his cock in his hand.

If that was what Draco was willing to do as a Christmas gift in public, Harry couldn't wait to find out what he would do in private. He knew that Draco had been frustrated at being interrupted by Filch while Harry had been under the thrall of the Polyjuice Potion. He'd been promising every time they met up since that the next time they truly had a night alone to themselves he would finish what he'd started with Harry. 

And it was this thought that got Harry through the rest of his classes before winter break. He'd then sat through three days alone, waiting for Christmas to come. Ron and Hermione had left for the Holidays, Hermione going Skiing with her parents and Ron presumably returning to the burrow. The ginger boy had offered Harry to come with him, but Harry had declined, explaining the reason why. Ron was the only person Harry could trust to confide in, though he still didn't fully approve. 

"You really trust him all alone in the _Slytherin_ dormitory?!"

"Yeah, I do," Harry nodded. "We've been alone plenty of nights before this, Ron. What difference does it make if it's in his Dormitory?" 

Ron bit his lip, looking unconvinced. But he nodded with acceptance. "Alright, Harry . . . Just be careful. And when I get back, I want _details_." 

The next day Ron left with the rest of his family to go home for the holidays, leaving Harry by himself. The other Gryffindors couldn't wait for a break from Umbridge's regime and had all been the first to board the Hogwarts Express. Draco could've come to his dormitory even before Christmas if he'd wanted, and there would've been no one there to catch them. Harry had actually asked his boyfriend if he would consider it, but Draco had smirked and told him no.

"As lovely as that would be, I really want to make Christmas special. So you're gonna have to wait it out, love. But I promise it'll be worth it. And besides, won't it be better spending the night in my bedroom? In the Slytherin dormitory. In the dungeon~"

His eyes had glinted teasingly as he gave Harry a kiss and slunk out of the classroom Harry had dragged him to. 

And so Harry had waited. He'd waited through a week of classes and three whole days of winter break with nothing to do but his homework. He didn't even touch himself once in all that time, wanting the wait for Christmas to truly be worth it. 

But now the wait was over. Harry had been sitting in his dormitory after Christmas dinner in the Great Hall (where Draco had been eye-fucking him constantly), waiting for the message to appear on his fake Galleon, alerting him that it was finally time to go and meet Draco. The coin, which Harry had been playing with in his boredom, grew hot in his hand. Harry checked the side nervously. An engraved message appeared. Only three letters. **NOW**

Harry rose at once, pocketing the coin. He was wearing his muggle clothes, just jeans and a t-shirt, as there was no reason for him to be wearing robes. He snatched up the Marauder's Map and his invisibility cloak, then headed for the portrait hole. 

Once in the castle halls, Harry's feet began to move automatically, carrying him toward the dungeons. He'd only been to the Slytherin Common rooms once before, but he knew the path by heart. Lately, he'd taken to staring at Draco's dot on the Marauder's Map at night, and often traced the path between their two dormitories with his finger. 

He encountered no one on his way down, proving he didn't even need the cloak. He supposed the teachers were taking a night in, it being Christmas and all. He made his way down into the labyrinthine stone passageways in the dungeons, following the route he knew by heart. He paused in front of a blank stretch of wall that he knew concealed the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms, then froze. 

_What's the password?_ Harry went pale. This was one area of the plan he and Draco had failed to go over. _How could I be this thick? Should I knock?_ Harry quickly shook his head, discarding the insane idea. At a loss for anything else to do, Harry stepped forward hesitantly and muttered "P-pure Blood?"

Nothing happened. Harry hadn't really expected anything to happen. This had been the password when he'd come to secretly interrogate Draco. . . Three years ago. 

Suddenly Harry let out a gasp as he felt a low heat flare up in his pocket. _The Galleon!_

Harry shoved his hand into his pocket and wrapped it around the warm coin. He brought it quickly into his wand light and examined the side with careful excitement. "Ig. . . Ignis et S-Sangulis?" 

The effect was immediate. The wall began to split apart, stone sliding against stone as the wall became a door. Harry hurried inside anxiously, stuffing the Marauder's Map and the enchanted Galleon back into his pocket before he pulled off the invisibility cloak and muttered "Nox!". 

Inside was a long, low room made of rough stone. The room was decorated with thick strings of green and silver tinsel. Greenish lamps lined the walls, and would've cast a ghostly light that made you feel as if you were underwater, but a warm and homely fire was crackling merrily inside an elaborately carved stone fireplace, casting a strong orange glow about the room that fought back the green. And in front of the fireplace, there sat a wide leather couch, which had replaced the armchairs Harry had seen on his last visit here. And on the couch, with his blonde head facing away from Harry, sat Draco Malfoy. 

"You're here sooner than I expected, love," Draco's voice rose from his seat. "I thought even with that map of yours it would take a while to actually navigate the corridors to the doorway."

"It's not the first time I've been here, and something tells me it won't be the last." Harry chuckled and made his way over to the couch. As he stepped round the side, Draco turned his head to look at Harry, a cocky smirk on his face. He was wearing nothing but a soft emerald green bathrobe. Harry gulped and glanced at Malfoy's crossed legs, then looked up and noticed the pale boy was holding two glasses filled with Amber liquid.

"Butterbeer," Draco said, following Harry's gaze. "I know you like it, and I couldn't get ahold of any Firewhisky." His smirk changed to a genuine smile. "Well, sit down, then! I won't bite. Yet." Draco nodded at the spot next to him on the couch. Harry blushed as sat down, setting his cloak aside and taking the glass offered to him by Draco. 

"I promise there's no love potion in it this time," Draco smiled wider, eyes glinting, and took a sip from his cup.

"The thought hadn't even crossed my mind," Harry lied, though he took a sip as well. Instantly a comforting warmth spread through him, very similar to chocolate after a Dementor attack. Only this feeling didn't require an emotional draining first. It was as if the fire before Harry and Draco had leapt from the mantle and found it's way inside him. 

Draco was watching Harry unceasingly. The black-haired boy glanced over and chuckled. "What?"

Draco shook his head. "Nothing. . . Just this is sort of our first date. Usually we meet up to give each other updates or to fuck. But here we are, alone and enjoying ourselves."

Harry blushed hard, and a sheepish smile played at his lips. "How are we alone? I know everyone in your year went home, but there are other Slytherins from other years still here, right? And it's not exactly late." 

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You almost sound like you wish they were here," he teased. Harry laughed and shook his head. 

"I'm just curious where they got to is all. How'd you get rid of them?" 

"I bought them out. Five Galleons each to stay in their dormitories all night."

Harry's eyes widened as Draco took another drink. "And you trusted them? Fellow conniving Slytherins?"

Draco placed a hand on his chest, looking hurt. "We're not all heartless, you know. Besides, it's Christmas. They'll stick to the bargain."

Harry raised an eyebrow but dropped his disconcertion. "So how much did you spend on me tonight?" 

Draco considered a moment. "Hmm. . . About 50 Galleons to ensure we don't get interrupted, another couple for the bottles of Butterbeer from The _Three Broomsticks_ , and a few more for things that will be revealed later. Oh, and there's dessert if you wanted some too, although that was free from the Kitchens." Malfoy picked up his wand from the couch arm and gave it a wave. A platter of cakes, eclairs, and candies appeared on a small table between the two boys and the fireplace. Most of them were shaped like Christmas trees or stars. 

"I didn't know my old House Elf is working for Dumbledore now. He took some convincing before he'd do anything for me, but when I told him it was for our date tonight he was more than happy to help." 

Harry blushed. "You told Dobby that we're dating?"

Draco nodded and took another sip of his Butterbeer. "He cares about you too much to tell anyone else. Besides, now he knows to bring your Christmas presents here instead of to Gryffindor tower, although I advised him to bring them, er, _late_ at night."

He and Harry cracked smiles, and Harry shifted closer to Malfoy- close enough that their legs were pressed together. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry, and the black-haired boy laid his head against his boyfriend's shoulder, enjoying the softness of the housecoat and the warmth of Malfoy's body. 

"Thanks for organizing this. Just being with you with no interruptions is perfect." Harry looked up and placed a gentle kiss on Draco's cheek. Draco blushed and smiled sheepishly down at Harry. 

"Well then I guess there's no need to have sex like I'd planned," Draco teased. Harry poked him hard in the gut. 

"Oh, shut it," he laughed. "I only meant its nice to spend quality time together just talking without worrying about being walked in on or getting back to our dormitories on time. I like hanging out with you." 

Draco nodded and wrapped his arm more tightly around Harry's chest. "I do too, Potter. For one thing, I can have a real conversation with you because you're not scared of my father!" He chortled. "You don't try to suck up to me."

"Well, not all the time~" Harry joked. 

"Stop it, dear. You'll ruin our sexual tensionless mood," Draco began to slide his hand under Harry's shirt, showing that he clearly didn't care if that happened. 

\------------------------------------------

As it turned out, they talked for a good couple of hours, curled up on the couch together. Draco brought up Quidditch, but kept a respectful distance from the obvious topic of Ron and his performances of late, which Harry appreciated. 

They ate and drank their way steadily through Draco's supply of desserts and Butterbeer. Harry recalled aloud the first and last time he had come to the Slytherin dormitories. Draco's eyes bulged as he heard the story. 

"I've been wondering about that for ages! Crabbe and Goyle acted so strange, then couldn't remember anything they'd done. Kept saying something about a broom closet. That was really you and Weasley?"

Harry nodded, blushing, but Draco looked impressed rather than angry. 

Through their conversations, Draco's hand had snuck higher and higher up Harry's body until finally he was rolling his thumb lightly over the boy's right nipple, making it hard for Harry to concentrate. 

"M-maybe it's time we saw what else you had planned?" Harry panted. Draco raised an eyebrow and set aside his almost empty Butterbeer glass. 

"Breaking so soon, Harry? Maybe you're not ready for what I had planned for tonight~"

"Oh, come off it. I'm just eager." Harry bit his lip and looked pleadingly into Draco's eyes. The pale boy smirked and nodded slowly. 

"Alright, love. Follow me." Draco slowly shifted Harry off his shoulder, pulling his arm back, then stood gracefully. He grabbed up his wand from the couch arm and began to slink toward a staircase at the edge of the room. Harry started to follow, but was stopped in his tracks when Draco suddenly let his green housecoat fall to the floor. He stepped out of it, unfazed, and continued toward the staircase. Harry, meanwhile, was frozen and staring at Malfoy's smooth, toned ass.

Draco reached the staircase and glanced over his shoulder at Harry, who was still standing by the couch with a bulge rising in the front of his pants. "Well come on, then. If you follow you get to do more than just stare." He looked away and started up the stairs. Harry shook his head hard and followed after him. 

He couldn't take his eyes off Draco's rear as they ascended, heading for the fifth door midway up the spiral. With every step, Malfoy's cheeks would part and Harry held his breath as he tried to catch sight of the pale teen's hole. He could just barely make out the shadow of Draco's balls swinging between his legs as they reached the door. But when they pushed inside, Harry's attention was pulled away. 

Construction-wise, the Slytherin dormitories were very similar to Gryffindor's. There were several four-posters set around the room, though these had emerald curtains rather than scarlet. But what truly grabbed Harry's attention was the _windows!_ Through them he could clearly see dark, swirling grey water, pressing in on all sides. It was too dark to make out anything through the water, but that just made it feel all the more ominous to Harry. 

"The lake," Malfoy said, following Harry's gaze. "It's pretty cool, though you can't actually see much. I've only seen the Giant Squid once, and still haven't seen any Merpeople." 

Harry nodded dully. He'd known they were under the lake, but never thought there would actually be a view _of_ bottom of the lake!

"Come here," Draco chuckled and stepped up to Harry, grabbing his hips and pulling him over to the bed directly across from the still open door. 

"I know it can be a little daunting at first, seeing under the lake like this. But you'll get used to it. Well, tonight you'll be distracted~" Draco's nimble fingers found their way to Harry's zipper. It came down fast, and he quickly moved on to the button. Harry kept his eyes trained on Draco's smirking face as his pants fell down around his ankles. He stepped forward out of them, closing the small gap between himself and his lover. Draco nodded encouragingly and began to lift Harry's shirt. The scar-faced teen raised his arms obediently, letting Draco pull it up and off. Draco was careful not to knock Harry's glasses askew as he pulled the shirt over his face. 

Malfoy stepped even closer and moved both hands down Harry's body, trailing them over his back before having them rest comfortably on Harry's ass. He began rubbing both cheeks slowly through the other boy's underwear. Harry tilted his head up, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling. Draco pulled Harry lightly against himself, pressing their chests and crotchets together. They could feel their cocks rub against each other, the tip of Harry's actually protruding out of his waistband. 

Finally, Draco leaned his face into Harry's neck, kissing and biting it passionately as he began to pull down Harry's underwear. The black-haired teen's cock became fully exposed. Draco reached between them and grabbed hold of it, then began to pull Harry round to the side of the bed. With his free hand, Malfoy pulled the curtain open, and Harry laid eyes on Draco's bed. 

The first thing he saw was the two leather ties at the head, clearly meant for restraining someone's hands. But as Harry's eyes moved on from that, he found an array of items laid out at the base of the bed. Two cock rings, a dauntingly large anal plug, a bottle of lube Harry recognized as having a magical burning property, and a long, thin metal rod that looked about the size of a child's paintbrush. 

"What, you think you're the only one who takes stuff from the Room of Requirement?" Draco chuckled. "Come on, then. We can play with the toys later~"

He pushed Harry onto the bed then climbed on top of him and began to kiss him fervently. Harry instantly opened his mouth obediently, and Draco's tongue slithered inside. The blond boy's hand wrapped around his and Harry's cocks and began to stroke them off as one. 

Harry moaned into Draco's mouth and wrapped his tongue playfully around his lover's. He reached up and wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders. Draco stroked them both several times, getting their juices flowing, then brought his hand up to their heads and lifted his hips, causing his cock to point straight down and his and Harry's tips to press together. Draco rolled his foreskin down over Harry's cock head in a single fluid motion and pushed Harry's wrapper up over that when he brought his hand back up. It happened so fast that Harry didn't realize what Draco was doing for several seconds. 

"It was too much fun last time for me to turn down tonight," Draco whispered, breaking the kiss and leaning into Harry's right ear. He licked the boy's earlobe and grinned. Malfoy rolled his hips downward, thrusting his cock into Harry's foreskin. Harry cried out and arched his back as pleasure from friction shot through him. His sudden motion would've disconnected his and Malfoy's cocks had Draco not had a firm hold on them. 

"Easy there, Potter," Draco murmured, holding himself up with a single hand pressed into the mattress by Harry's head. "It'd be a shame to have to tie you up this early in the night. Well, a shame for you, anyway~" he rolled Harry's earlobe playfully between his lips before releasing it and sitting up more fully so as to keep his balance. "Let's try that again. Try and maintain control this time."

Draco thrust downwards again, spearing his cock toward the back of Harry's foreskin, making their heads roll past one another. This time Harry and Malfoy gasped out in unison, but Harry held the urge to squirm at bay. 

"Th-that's better, baby," Draco panted, thrusting again. "You've got control, for now."

Draco found his rhythm. It started with him thrusting and pausing to allow them both time to gasp, breathe, and recover. But they both quickly adapted, and Draco was able to thrust continuously and ceaselessly. 

As Harry hadn't touched himself in more than a week he felt as if he might cum at any moment. Twice Draco almost brought him over the edge, but the pale boy noticed Harry's clenched muscles and labored breathing and stopped thrusting long enough for Harry's urge to fade away. 

"F-fuck you!" Harry groaned the second time Draco did this. The blond teen chuckled and nuzzled Harry's cheek gently. 

"What? Are you really so eager to cum? But I'm not ready for you to yet~" he resumed thrusting. Harry grit his teeth and tensed his muscles, preparing to roll to the top to make Draco take his cum. But Draco noticed and in a flash had a knee pressed into Harry's testicles. He stopped trusting and bared his teeth in a domineering grin.

"Now, Potter, learn patience. I'll let you cum, just not yet." 

Harry let out a huffy sigh of resolve and relaxed his muscles. Malfoy gave a respectful nod and removed his knee from Harry's balls. "Good boy~ perhaps a different game would suit you better?" He slowly rolled Harry and his foreskins back down, leaving their cock heads covered only in each other's slick pre. Harry whimpered in protest, wanting their docking to continue as Draco sat up and reached back toward the base of the bed to grab two items. 

One was the cylindrical bottle of pleasure burning lubricant. The other was the strange, thin metal rod Harry had noticed earlier. "This one may not be for you. I thought we'd try it anyway." Draco straddled Harry's legs just below his crotch so that their dicks were practically on top of each other. 

"Hmmm. . . One more thing." Draco held up his left hand and snapped. Instantly the leather strips at the head of the bed came to life. They snaked themselves around Harry's wrists and pulled his arms over his head. Harry gasped, straining briefly against his bonds before growing still once more.

"Are they tight enough, love?" Draco asked, a careful tone in his voice that told Harry quite clearly he would release Harry if Harry wanted. 

"Y-yes," Harry's voice came out softly. He looked Malfoy straight in the eye and nodded. He saw relief flow into Draco's face for a split second before he regained his dominant composure and held up the metal instrument in his right hand. 

"This is something from my own private collection. Don't worry, I cleaned it thoroughly. But I've been filthy since before we started dating." He uncapped the bottle of lube and dipped the rod down in it, ensuring a good 2/3 of the rod was slickened before he pulled it back out and set the bottle aside. Draco leaned back, placing a hand on the bed behind him and angling his achingly stiff cock up at the ceiling. 

In the space of a blink Draco placed the rod against his cockhole and pushed it inside. Harry's eyes widened with disbelief as Draco pushed it further and further inside his cock. And was it Harry's imagination, or could he see the rod moving beneath the skin down Draco's shaft?

A glazed, ecstatic look crossed Draco's face. He started thrusting the rod in and out of his cock and he bit his tongue softly between his teeth as small whiny moans crawled from his throat. 

It was his first time doing this with the special lube he'd taken from the Room of Requirement. Up until that point he'd only used regular, powerless lube to sound himself. But the low burning from this magical stuff doubled the pleasure for him. He almost lost himself in the feel before he remembered he was only demonstrating for Harry. 

"S-sorry," Draco's face went pink. He pulled the rod all the way out, then tilted his cock down slightly to show Harry the way his cockhole gaped. "Your first time might be a little overwhelming, but I promise if you stick with it you'll grow to love it."

With the sounding rod still covered in lubricant and Harry's cock leaking precum profusely, there was no need for further preparation. Draco edged back slightly, then grabbed Harry's cock by the base, angled it up, and pressed the rod against his slit. Harry watched with wide eyes, his heart beating hard in his chest and his breaths coming out in quick, sharp gasps. Draco waited a moment to give Harry time to back out if he wanted, but when Harry said nothing he plunged the rod down inside Harry's cockhole, pushing it deeper and deeper in. 

At first Harry only felt the weight of it. He blushed, not wanting to disappoint Draco by not feeling anything pleasurable. But his senses caught up quickly. A wall of feeling crushed into Harry. It felt wrong in all the right ways. A sort of constant miniature orgasm mixed with a feel of stretching and burning from the lube. There was also pain, but it felt like more of an afterthought compared to everything else. 

Harry moaned deeply, his eyelids fluttering. It was intense, but he thought he could handle it. And then Draco started thrusting the rod in and out, and it got more and more intense by the second. Harry's vision went static, and he finally began to cry out and strain against his bonds again. He tried to hold on, but it was no use. So many powerful feelings, many of them new, were flooding his senses. 

"S-STOP!" He shouted. "STOP, I C-CAN'T!"

Immediately Draco pulled the sound out of Harry's cock and set it aside. He snapped, releasing Harry's bonds, and climbed off of the boy, laying at his side instead. "I'm sorry, Harry. Are you alright?" Draco's voice was filled with sympathy and worry, and though Harry couldn't see it, Draco's face was marked with a sort of terrified affection.

Harry nodded slowly, feeling as if he'd just run a marathon. "I'm. . . I'm alright," he panted. "I liked it, it was just t-too much at once. I'm s-sorry."

Draco hugged him close. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm proud of you, Harry." He kissed his boyfriend's cheek. 

"I don't want to stop fucking," Harry said in a low voice. "I just can't take that right now." 

"Of course, Harry. I'll let you be on top now. You've earned it." Draco smiled and ran a hand through Harry's unkempt black hair. 

"Ummm. . ." Harry blushed. "I. . . I actually like being on the bottom tonight. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to top you again in the future, but tonight it feels like this is where I should be."

"Really? Are you sure, love?"

Harry nodded determinately, turning to meet Draco's gaze. "I'm sure. I'm getting my strength back already. I'll be fine, I promise."

Draco's grin slowly returned. He kissed Harry firmly, then crawled between his legs. With another _snap_ Harry's wrists became tied above his head again. Draco picked up Harry's legs and placed them on his shoulders, spreading them proficiently. He then grabbed up the bottle of lube, uncapped it, and poured out a dollop on two of his fingers. 

Harry did his best to relax as Draco began to spread the stuff onto his smooth hole. He also tried to prepare himself for the burning that he knew would be accompanied with the lube. His cock was still throbbing and convulsing from it. However, the feeling didn't come. Evidently the lube had to reach the inside to take effect. 

Draco added more lube to his palm and stroked his cock twice, then started to press his middle finger into Harry's hole, adding pressure, the retreating, then adding more pressure. Soon enough he breached Harry's ring and his finger slid deep inside. Harry groaned tiredly, but was quickly jerked back to maximum alertness as the lube began to take effect. 

Feeling daring, Draco added a second finger after only a couple of thrusts from the first. He then carefully lowered Harry's legs back off his shoulder and climbed on top of the raven-haired boy, keeping his arm between them and his fingers inside. 

"You're so hot right now, Harry," Draco leaned forward so that his hair was barely brushing Harry's forehead. He stared adoringly down at Harry, blinking his grey eyes slowly. Harry felt one of Draco's fingers curl to press lightly against his prostate. He tried to hold it in, the high moan he could feel rising in his throat. Harry bit down and swallowed it back. Draco smirked and added more pressure. 

Once again Harry found himself straining against his bonds, but this time he knew he could handle it. Still, he didn't want to give Draco all the satisfaction. He may be feeling submissive, but Harry still had the spark of a brat inside him. 

"Aww, come on, love. Let me hear you. You can be as loud as you want. There are only a few people left in my house and they're all asleep." Draco jerked his head in the direction of the open door. "Well, probably asleep~"

But Harry pursed his lips and gave Draco the smallest of defiant smiles. This only seemed to fan Malfoy's lustful flames even more. He gave Harry an evil smirk that sent chills down the bespectacled teen's spine, showing off his teeth and tilting his head so his face was cast into shadow. Draco pressed hard into Harry's sweet spot. 

At first it was manageable. Harry wanted to moan, but held it back. His arms and legs began to shake, but that was the only sign of his crumbling resolve. But then Draco sat up slightly, putting his weight on his knees while continuously adding more and more pressure to Harry's sweet spot. He reached his now free right hand down and slowly wrapped it around Harry's cock. Draco waited several seconds, giving Harry the opportunity to see and understand his threat, and giving him time to stand down. One way or another he was going to hear Harry moan like a bitch. 

But Harry bit down more firmly and met Draco's commanding stare. Draco raised an eyebrow, seemingly saying _"on your own head be it,"_ then he gave Harry two strokes, making sure to push Harry's foreskin all the way up over his pre slickness head. 

It was too much. Harry had known it would be. But he tried, to no avail, to hold his ground anyway. He clenched his eyes shut and bucked his hips, accidentally causing Draco's fingers to jab into his prostate full force, and let loose a long, effeminate wail of pleasure. 

"Aaahhhhuuuuunnn~ D-Draco! Ahhhh!" Harry squirmed, sweat beading on his forehead, and Draco beamed, victorious. 

"That's better, Potter." He released Harry's cock and pulled his fingers quickly out of Harry's hole. "We can move on now. But remember, I don't just want to feel, see, and smell you. I want to _hear_ you too. If you feel like moaning or crying out or whimpering, don't hold it in. And when you're done and you've made a mess all over your stomach, I'll be ready to taste you too~"

As Draco spoke he began to position his cock against Harry's hole. He made sure his foreskin was pulled back off his head as it prodded restlessly at Harry's entrance. Harry whimpered softly, which made Draco smile wider. 

Draco was about to push in when he paused, eyes darting to the side. "I nearly forgot, Potter," he sat up again and reached behind him, "one more thing~" Draco held up one of the cock rings he'd taken from the Room of Requirement. Harry blinked nervously as Draco leaned forward, grabbing Harry by the base of his shaft, and began to push it on down Harry's member. 

"Tight enough to have a noticeable effect, but loose enough that you'll still shoot your cum everywhere~" Malfoy grinned as he put it in place. The ring had also tugged Harry's foreskin down far enough to see nearly the whole of his head. 

"Perfect," Draco breathed, climbing back into position. "Are you comfortable, Harry?"

"Comfortably uncomfortable," Harry licked his lips and stared stoically back at Draco. The pale teen nodded once, then thrust deep inside. As much time as Draco had just spent forcing Harry to moan, the black-haired boy was surprised when his boyfriend beat him to it upon penetrating him. Though Harry still gasped out, his mouth falling limply open temporarily, Draco gave a deep, loud groan of pleasure that cut clear over Harry's. 

"Oohhhhh, f-fuck, Harry! Fuck. . . You'd think I'd get used to how good this feels after so many times breeding you. But it feels brand new every time." He groaned again and leaned forward, running his thumb smoothly over Harry's lips and across the boy's cheek.

Harry was slightly glassy-eyed, but nodded in numb agreement as his hole clenched reassuringly around Malfoy's member. He was aching with the urge to wrap his hand around himself and jerk off while Malfoy rutted into him, but with his hands restrained and his mind fuzzy with pleasure there was nothing he could do. 

Draco had gone in balls deep on the first thrust. He quickly tugged back and began to thrust back in, moving much more slowly and sensually on his second approach. He and Harry moaned, and Draco gently pushed his arms under the boy, wrapping them around Harry's shoulders and pulling them even closer together. Harry allowed himself to moan freely, being as loud as he pleased, his bratty spark of defiance now gone. He submitted willingly to Draco, not that he had much choice. Besides, he knew the next time they met like this, it would be Draco on the bottom. 

Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's as the blond boy thrust evenly into him. He clenched his hole ever so slightly as well, adding to their pleasure. Draco panted and pushed his face into the crook of Harry's neck, kissing and sucking on it. He could feel Harry's hard cock press against his stomach as he thrust, its pre smearing onto him. 

Draco began to push deeper, going all the way in again, though he was still thrusting fairly slowly. Harry jerked against his restraints and cried out as his sweet spot was stimulated more completely. Draco listened, a faint smirk still on his face as he nuzzled against Harry's cheek and nibbled playfully at the boy's neck. Harry panted, sweating harder than his boyfriend. 

"Mnnnn, see, you make such lovely noises when we fuck, Harry. Why you'd want to hide those in the first place is beyond me~" Draco began sucking on Harry's neck, intent on giving him a hickey while Harry was preoccupied. He started to speed his thrusts as well, making his balls slap lightly against Harry's ass. The new speed only made the pleasurable burning from the lube increase, augmenting the sensation from Draco's cock striking against Harry's sweet spot. 

"Nnaahhh~ D-Draco! Ohhh don't stop! Never stop!" Harry whined, his back curling up off the bed. Draco said nothing and kept sucking on his neck. 

Harry blushed as he realized the cock ring around the base of his shaft was clearly holding his orgasm at bay, giving him more stamina and less patience. He could feel tiny balls set about the ring pushing into his skin, one pressing right where his urethra was. 

Harry longed to cum. He hadn't touched himself in what felt like ages, and Draco was repeatedly striking his sweet spot with his cock, but nothing happened. It was both frustrating and invigorating for Harry. He both despised and adored the ring wrapped around his member, and wondered briefly if it was magical like the lube? Harry rolled his hips slowly, hoping for some form of friction between his cock and Draco's stomach that might bring him over the edge and let him cum. But Draco felt Harry's attempts and raised his own hips, lifting his stomach briefly off of Harry's body, making the boy's cock strike air. 

Harry gave a low whine of lust and impatience, but if Draco noticed or cared he was too busy thrusting and sucking to respond. He lowered his hips again, letting his body press back against Harry's. 

Draco's thrusts became labored and his muscles grew strained. He finally lifted his face away from Harry's neck, where a large red blotch was appearing, and moaned out. He was close. Harry narrowed his eyes, seeing the unfairness of the situation. He tried to clench his hole hard enough to temporarily stop Draco's thrusts, thereby making his coming orgasm fade away. But all he did was increase the pleasurable grip around Malfoy's cock and speed the inevitable. 

Draco let loose a choked gasp and suddenly thrust hard and deep into Harry's hole, pushing his cock in all the way. The gasp changed to a low howl and Harry felt Malfoy's hard cock start to convulse inside him, shooting its load deep inside him. Harry imagined he could almost feel the heat of Draco's seed as it filled his insides. He groaned out and tugged uselessly at his leather restraints, aching with the desire to cum himself. 

Draco took a moment to recover. His orgasm had lasted so long Harry wondered if Draco, like himself, had chosen not to touch himself during the last week. Once the glazed look left his eyes and Malfoy had regained his strength, the blond boy began to pull out. His cock was slick with cum and lubes of both the natural and magical variety. It dripped a strand down onto the bed, but Draco ignored it as he reached back for the anal plug, which he pressed quickly against Harry's hole to stop the cum from leaking out altogether. 

Not for the first or last time, Harry's eyes went wide. He could feel the plug already slightly inserted, but knew if Draco were to push the rest of it inside it would be a stretch. 

"D-Draco! I don't th-think I can take that!" Harry stammered as Draco slowly added pressure. Draco raised an eyebrow. 

"You fit me and Weasley at the same time. Surely you can fit this?"

Harry shook his head. "That was different. There was lots of hot water, and the two of you weren't as wide as that plug!" Harry wasn't sure exactly how large the plug was. At least the size of Draco's fist, maybe slightly larger. Certainly too large for his hole. 

"I haven't had any kind of preparation for something that big."

Draco sighed but nodded in admission. "You're right, Potter. However, there is a plan B." 

"A p-plan B? So you've got a smaller plug?" Harry shot a glance toward the base of the bed, wondering if he'd missed something, but Draco shook his head.

"Not quite." He leaned over and stretched an arm out to his bedside table, snatching up his wand. He kept the plug pressed into Harry's hole, directed his wand at it and muttered _"Reducio!"_

Harry realized instantly what Draco was doing, but before he could say anything the plug had shrunk down several sizes, and Draco pushed it effortlessly inside Harry. He tapped his wand against the round base of the toy and said _"Engorgio."_

The plug immediately inflated back to its original size. Luckily with it pushed all the way inside, Harry's hole wasn't stretched. But it felt like a fist or a bulb was pressed hard against Harry's prostate. He tried to gasp out but ended up sucking in instead. It was almost as uncomfortable as it was pleasurable. He squirmed, trying to get used to the intense pressure. 

"Allow me to help distract you," Draco's face was uncharacteristically blank as he moved back and bent down, putting his face between Harry's legs at the boy's crotch. He pressed two fingers against Harry's taint and began to deliver long licks from just above Harry's cock ring to his head. Harry grew still, his eyes half shut, and a string of moans and whimpers spilled through his lips. Draco began to focus his licks at Harry's cock head alone, enjoying the taste of pre. His tongue tip even stabbed briefly into Harry's still gaping cock hole, making Harry jerk unexpectedly. 

Draco rubbed Harry's taint in a slow, circular motion and let the boy's cock head pass through his lips. His tongue moved swiftly over the sensitive tip and Draco moaned low, letting the cock vibrate in his mouth. 

Harry's eyes jerked back fully open. "Oh. . . Ohhhh fuck, I can f-feel it! Finally~" he began to pull as hard as he could against his bonds. His back arched hard up off the bed and his cock shoved down Draco's throat. Draco, who had been intending to give Harry a proper, slowly descending and deliberate blowjob, nearly choked at the suddenness of Harry's movement. Harry's cries of pleasure filled the room and echoed out the open door, escaping up and down the staircase. He began to cum hard down Draco's throat, the cock ring no longer working to hold him off. 

Draco was astonished at how much Harry was spilling into him! Thick rope after thick rope shot continuously out of his cockhole. The hot spunk burst forth like a geyser, making Draco's orgasm earlier seem small in comparison. And Malfoy swallowed it all. Harry continued crying out and pulling hard at the leather strips restraining him. Had they not been magical in nature, Draco would've been certain they would tear free. 

At last Harry collapsed back down onto the bed, arms limp, cock still, and energy spent. Draco pulled away carefully, coughing slightly as the cock was released from his gullet. He took a couple of deep breaths, then raised a shaking hand and snapped, releasing Harry from his bonds once again. The black-haired teen laid his arms down at his side and shivered. 

"That was. . . Incredible! But I'm spent. . . Can't even think. . . Properly." His eyes were closing slowly. 

Draco nodded. He snatched up all the assorted sexual items off the bed, including the extra cock ring and the sound, and put them in a drawer in his bedside table. He removed the cock ring from Harry's deflating penis as well and added that. Malfoy placed his wand atop the bedside table and crawled up beside Harry. 

"I hope you liked everything," Draco muttered as he reached around beneath the bed and pulled out a pillow. He helped Harry become situated on it, then searched around for the bedcovers, which he pulled up over their naked bodies. 

Harry took a moment to answer, either because he was that tired, or he wasn't sure what to say at first. "There were parts. . . Parts I didn't like so much while it was happening, but want to happen again now," he said sleepily. As he talked Draco wrapped his arms caringly around him. The lights in the room began to dim as well, as if try could sense the boys were heading to sleep. 

"And everything else?" Draco asked nervously. 

"Draco, I loved it all," Harry smiled softly, his eyes closed. "You don't have to worry. Now let's get some rest."

Draco gave a small nod. He kissed Harry's neck, just behind the ear and next to the mark he'd given Harry. He closed his eyes and snuggled close. 

"Goodnight, Harry. Merry Christmas."


End file.
